Primewatch
by farrahda5hy
Summary: Inez Zeno expected the rain, the woods, and the stresses of working for her uncle. What she didn't expect was being tossed between two different worlds. Post-Breaking Dawn. EdwardXOC ImpliedJacobXOC JacobXBella PastEdXBella Rated M to be safe.
1. 20 Dollar Nose Bleed

**Author Notes: So this is my first time putting up anything I written. I'm not asking you to be nice if you review. Just be respectful, and constructive. I really like the feedback so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any song lyrics in the story. If you hate the idea of OCS or Edward not being with Bella or Jacob not being with Bella or even Jacob and Edward being together, or polygamy (Just kidding there's no polygamy in this one or JacobXEdward), you probably won't want to read this. BTW, this is No RenesmeAU, but only for story purposes  
**

**As always "talking" _thoughts _'phonecalls'**

* * *

"Have you ever wanted to disappear?  
And join a monastery  
Go out and preach on Manic Street?  
Who will I be when I wake up next to a stranger  
On a passenger plane? (Passenger plane)."

From '20 Dollar Nose Bleed' by Fall Out Boy

Morning rolled around like puberty in a young teenager. It was something everyone went through, morning that is. My mum, twin sister, and I rode in our car heading towards the airport in Manchester, forty-five minutes away from our hometown in Liverpool. The sky was bright with certainty and delight for mid-winter, although the car reeked of cigarette smoke. I bobbed my head to the sound of my sister, Kassidy, humming Bowling For Soup's version of Fergie's London Bridge. I watched from the backseat as Mum gripped the steering wheel, arguing silently with the airport traffic.

The car stopped as we finally pulled into a parking space. We all got out at once and started grabbing the luggage. We rushed out into the airport to check in and tossed our luggage on the conveyer belt.

"Alright, chickens, I want you to be good for your uncle and aunt. You are there to help them around the shop." Mum kissed us both on the cheek and stepped back.

Mum twirled one of her red-dyed dreadlocks in between her thumb and her middle finger. Her brown eyes stared off into the distance, wondering if she forgot anything important. She zipped her jumper with other hand, covering the tattoo on her chest

"Mum, we have to leave, now." Kassidy said snapping her out of her daydream.

"Oh, yea. I blanked out for second." Mum chuckled. "Kassidy, love, you watch your sister okay. Don't let her smoke in the house, and make her brush her hair a least once a month. You know her issues with hair. I know you two all ready have your American driver's licenses. Inez, remember to drive on the other side of the road. Oh, and be nice, your uncle and aunt have some new roommates. I am begging you to be civil, Inez. Promise me that you'll ring me and your old man up as soon as you get a moment."

"Yes, mum." Kassidy and I said in unison.

"Alright, you get along on the plane." Mum hugged us both and scooted off towards the plane. I turned around in the terminal to wave back at her, but she already turned around and walked back to the car.

I stepped up and walked on the plane. Kassidy had sat down in the window seat, and I stood there angrily.

"Let me have the window seat." I demanded.

"No, I'm the eldest. I get the window seat." She replied back looking up at me.

"That doesn't mean anything, Kassidy."

"Look, Baby, the seats are already labeled. If the bloody plane crashes, they'll need to identify our bodies properly."

"I really hate you."

"I know."

I flopped down in the aisle seat beside my sister and buckled up as the sign instructed me. The flight attendant began rambling on about safety precautions, and I took it as my cue to blank out.

This wasn't the first time we had been on a plane heading towards our uncle and aunt's house. We went there every summer to help out their twenty-four hour coffee shop, but this time it wasn't summer or a visit. Business apparently had gotten intense, and they needed several extras hands. So my dad volunteered our hands to help out his twin brother's business.

Ironically, I was taking the move better than Kassidy was. Of course no one wants to leave their friends and schoolmates, but then again, I hated people on most occasions. Everything seemed to have a positive side to it. Even the small, little yank town my uncle and aunt lived in probably had its upside.

Crescent City is a little, quiet town on the Pacific Coast near the California-Oregon border. Despite the almost never-ending rain, it was homely. Though there wasn't much to do on a daily basis, I always enjoyed my visits. It was quiet, and no one was around to cause trouble. On warm and sunny days you could go hang out at the beach or hiking in the woods, if it stopped raining long enough. Unfortunately my sister and I would have to wait for the summer to see away sunshine, since it was the beginning of January.

"Eh, did your ears pop yet?" Kassidy asked. She punched me in the shoulder, and I glared at her.

"No, they haven't, but I wished they did so I can ignore you." My ears popped right after I said that, making me jerk in my seat.

"There they go." She laughed. "Just two more ear pops, and we'll be there."

"Ta. I appreciate you reminding me of the obvious."

* * *

After riding two planes for several hours, Kassidy and I walked off the plane, jet lagged. It started raining hard, and we broke off into a sprint. Kassidy was mumbling something under her breath. I couldn't tell she was praying or cursing the sky as she said her goodbyes to the sun. I overlooked her bitching attitude as we got inside and walked over to collect our things. We collected our crap and we sat in the lobby waiting for our uncle to arrive.

"You think we should ring him up?" Kassidy asked leaning over my lap to grab a magazine.

"I don't think so. He should be here soon. Something probably came up at the shop." I twitched. "Get up, your jugs are squishing me."

"At least I have jugs." She shot back.

"You can have fun with your d-sized balloons, and I'll walk around braless like I normally do in my tank tops."

"You're such a boy, sometimes. You need to be a little bit more feminine. These yank boys don't like it when girls are more masculine than they are."

"Well, when you find yourself an American boy would date a wench like you, then you can tell me how to look and act."

Kassidy scoffed and read her magazine. I slouched in my chair, scratching my leg, and staring out the window.

"If you keep staring out like that, your eyes might fall out of your head." A voice whispered in my ear.

"Bloody hell." I jumped up and fell over onto the lobby floor. Kassidy and Uncle David stood above me cackling loudly drawing attention. I stood up angrily and grabbed my bags. Our uncle helped carrying our things to his car. I growled under my breath listening to Kassidy joke around with our uncle about my 'fall'. I threw my bags in the truck and slid in the backseat. Kassidy and Uncle David got in the car, and then we drove off.

They made small talk, and I sat in the back humming and staring out the window at the trees rolling by. The woods surrounded my uncle and aunt's house, which ironically wasn't bad for business, though they were secluded from the rest of the town. Their old Victorian house served as the café as well as their home. It was three stories, the first being the café and its kitchen, and had an outside stairwell that led straight to the second floor, for convenience. In the house part, there were six bedrooms and five baths, a sunroom, the house kitchen, sitting room, and a piano room.

"Oy, Inez, are you going to sit in the car all day or do you want to come inside and rest?" David asked opening my door.

I jerked a little and realized we had pulled up in front of the house. I stepped out of the car and grabbed my bags out the truck. The customers' cars were everywhere. The place was overly packed. They needed some help seriously.

"I hope he doesn't expect us to work today." Kassidy whispered.

"Shut up." I glared her down and growled. "You're so selfish. They need help."

"We just got here."

"Hey, chickens," Uncle David interrupted, "you can go ahead and go upstairs. Your aunt Sadie is upstairs with a headache so be bit quiet. Some one called in sick."

"Okay," Kassidy running off and going upstairs.

"I'll unpack, and then, I'll be down help out." I said annoyed.

"No, it's fine the staff and I can handle it." He replied reassuringly.

"I'm coming down anyway." I said walking off.

I walked in the house and then upstairs to the bedrooms. The room I slept in was way in the back between a spare bedroom and a bathroom. I opened the door to my room and stepped in. It was the way I left when we visited this past summer. There were newspapers scattered everywhere and pillows on the floor. Even the junk in my bed had finally sprouted a body. Wait, what the hell? _Where's the record scratch when you need it?_

I walked over to my bed and stood there staring. The guy in my bed was…well adorable as hell. He was tanned golden, probably Native American descent, muscular and had a nice body from what I could tell. His short black hair was all his face as he slept peacefully. _You're cute as hell, but you have get out my bed._ I walked over to the other side of the bed and flipped the mattress over.

"What the hell?" He yelled, falling on the floor. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up glaring at me.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked, pulling the blanket from around him. I noticed he was shirtless so I handed him the blanket back. I stepped out the room and walked into my aunt.

"Hey honey, how…"

"There's a half-naked boy in my room." I interrupted.

"What are you talking about? Oh, I see." She nodded. She led me back to my room and stood in the doorway.

He was pulling his shirt on and his Levis down. He ran a hand through his hair. I stared at him, and he stared back.

"You can stop hiding now, Jacob. Your break is over. Next time, hide in your own room, okay. Inez, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is one of my nieces, Inez." She said introducing us. "He lives here with his sister and her husband. Didn't your mom tell you?"

"Oh, yeah, she did." I scratched my head just stood there awkwardly. "Well, you're looking good, Aunt Sadie."

"I'm going to downstairs to check on the shop." Sadie sighed walking out.

"That's was fucking weird," He smiled.

"It really was," I laughed. "Well, I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's cool. So which one are you?" He smirked. "Are you the bitchy one or the who eats everything?"

"I'm the one who eats everything." I smiled, proudly.

"How? You're a fucking stick." He yelled.

"Ta. I appreciate it. Well, I have to go downstairs. I told my uncle I was going to help him down at the shop." I said walking out.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be working, too. I snuck back upstairs to take a nap." He said following me down to the shop.

"I'm surprised you got away with it. Kassidy, my sister, sneaks upstairs to sleep all the time, and I always have to go up there and throw her over my shoulder just to get come back downstairs. I may look like a twig, but I'm strong like a brick house."

"I bet that's fun."

_It's loads of fun._ I thought. I looked out over the café, and it was more crowded than Time's Square on New Year's Eve. I stepped back, and I heard crashing all around me. _Shit._ I turned around, and Jacob was helping one of the baristas clean up shards of ceramic cups.

"Rachel, this is Inez. Inez, this is my sister, Rachel."

"I'm so sorry," I squatted down, and picked up a shard, and cut my hand. "Oh, fuck!"

"Jacob, go clean her up. I'll go get a mop. It was nice meeting you, Inez."

"You, too." I called back.

Jacob pulled me into the café bathroom and stuck my hand under the water to rinse my hand off.

"How old are you?" I asked, above the running water.

"Seventeen. How old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen in October. You go to school here right? When do you start the this year's term?"

"Yeah, I go to school here. We start back tomorrow."

"Shit!" I winced a little, as the water got warmer.

"Do you hate school that much?" He joked.

"The water got insanely hot and you're gripping my arm like it's life support."

Jacob let go my arm and handed me a bandage. I leaned against the sink and wrapped my hand up,

"I'm not too excited about starting school. I know my 'rentals already sent the transcripts or whatever. I think I'm a junior here, and Kassidy's a senior."  
"I'm a junior. Honestly, I don't blame you. The school's not all that it's cracked up to be. It's small I just moved here in September, and I still get treated like a new kid."

"Where you from?"

"La Push, Washington. It's a Indian Reservation."

"That's cool. You lived on the rez. What brought you here?"

"We just…wanted to get away. Your aunt knew my sister somehow, and next thing you know, we ended up here"

"Well, you sure picked a hell of place. Anyway, I should get to helping." I walked out the bathroom, then stopped and turned around quickly. "By the way, I normally don't break dishes. This was the first time, and I've been waiting tables since I was nine."

"I don't blame you. It's been hectic as hell today. You're not the first person to break something." He smiled

_I probably won't be last._ I walked back in to the café and looked for my uncle. In an instant, I got a handed a tray and told to 'find out who this belongs to'. I felt like something was about to go wrong. My stomach was filled with the worst feeling in the world…laziness. _Why did I volunteer for this shit?_

"PIZZA PITA WITH FETA?"

"OVER HERE!"

I threw the plate down and ran back into the kitchen. I was going to be doing this for the rest of the night, and I didn't have any cigarettes. _Shit. _At least school didn't start tomorrow…_fuck?

* * *

_**Review. s'il vous plait?**


	2. Chump: Part One

**A/N: So, this is chapter two of Primewatch. I pray that you will enjoy this. Hopefully, I didn't make anyone to OOC, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic

* * *

  
**

'I don't know you  
But, I think I hate you  
You're the reason for my misery  
Strange how you've become  
my biggest enemy  
And I've never even seen your face'

From 'Chump' by Green Day

"So where were the spiders while fly tried to break our balls? Just the beer light to guide us. So we bitched about his fans and should we crush his sweet hands?" I woke up with the sun and the clouds that would probably hide it. My shower wasn't long, but it was quite loud as I bounced 'Ziggy Stardust' off the bathroom walls. I stepped out the shower and put on some underwear and a large Guns 'N Roses t-shirt, so I didn't have to put an undershirt on to hide my non-existent 'jugs'. _Why wear a brassiere when then there's nothing there_? I hopped into some jeans and brushed my teeth. I glared at note written on the mirror that said 'brush your hair, Inez'. I growled angrily and walked, running a hand through my auburn brown hair.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen yawning and belting out the rest of the song. I put water in the coffee pot and searched through the kitchen for my aunt's 'special' coffee. I turned on the machine and waited for the brew to finish. I sat down at the table and read the newspaper.

"Did you just roll out of bed?" a voice said walking into the room. I slammed the paper down and looked over. It was Jacob. He unzipped his jumper, then made himself a bowl of cereal

"Yo," I said getting up to pour my coffee. "I just got the shower not too long ago. Did you just get up?" I asked, my new roommate.

"No, I always get this early to go run. I thought it'd be nice to show you around on your first day."

"It would've been nicer if you had killed me." I joked sitting back down.

"We all must suffer. We are born, we grow old, and then we die. It gives you something to look forward to." He laughed taking a spoonful of his cereal.

"Amen," I smiled.

"Inez, did you brush your hair?" Kassidy screamed running down the stairs. "Oh good morning, Jacob."

"Hey," Jacob nodded.

"No, Kassidy, I didn't brush my hair. I think brushing your hair is fucking overrated. It's like making up your bed when you're just going to sleep it in again."

"When Inez was nine years old, she got a brush stuck in her head, and we had to cut all her hair off." Kassidy smirked.

"As long as you wash your hair, you don't need to brush it. Run your fingers through it, God's natural comb."

"I'm not even going to ask," Jacob sighed, rinsing his bowl out. "Hey, we need to get going. If not, you'll be late on your first day."

"Come on, Inez. Put your trainers on." Kassidy said, handing me my Converse, a sack lunch out the cooler, my school bag, and a hoodie.

I put on my trainers and hoodie, then grabbed the school bag after, I put the lunch sack in and threw it over my shoulder. Kassidy did the same and then we followed our roommate out the door and downstairs to his car. Jacob drove a little Volkswagen. I assumed he was a truck person, but got in the front seat nonetheless. Jacob opened the glove box and handed me a small stack of papers.

"Our Schedules," he said.

I searched through the papers for mine and handed back my sister's. I compared Jacob's schedule to mine and saw that we only had one class together. I had a free period, Biology, English, and History

"We have English together, third class," I said.

"Cool," he said, eyes focused on the road.

I stared out the window and made silly faces at the rain hoping we'd pull up to the school soon. The high school was at the edge of town, and every high school student in county went there. The building looked small as if were supposed to be a primary school. It was bleak, with an overcast of grey, but I think that was just the normal 'I hate school' feeling.

We pulled into student parking lot, only getting cut off by a prissy little black Volvo.

"Jacob, that chick just cut you off." I yelled getting out the car.

"Honey, just chill. Not everyone is the world can drive." Kassidy said trying to calm me down.

"There is huge difference between a piece of shit driver and being straight up intoxicated." I yelled at her. "They looked like they were trying to hit us. I'm going to tell that girl off."

"Baby girl, just leave it alone. It's your first day." She said.

"Inez, I can take of it, later." Jacob interrupted growling at the Volvo.

"No, Momma's got this." I said grabbing my bag walking off.

"Inez, you know the amount of damage you can do." Kassidy called after me.

I waved it off and continued to walk towards the car. I stood in front of the Volvo and waited for the driver to step out. The windows were tinted so I could even see if the driver was giving me the 'one finger salute' or just staring at me like a twit.

"Hey, get out the car!" I screamed knocking on the window.

I backed up as the driver stepped out the car, surprising me. _You're a guy. _

"May I help you?" his smooth, but irritated voice said.

"Yeah, maybe you can," I growled. "When you pulled in this morning, did you not see that car in front or you that almost tore the grill off with your posh little car?"

"And what if I did?" he growled back.

"Then I'm going to kick your bloody arse. Why the fuck would you put someone's life in danger like that? Someone could have been killed." _Do you not have a soul_ _or a least common sense?_

I'm sorry. I happened to leave my so-called common sense at home. Too be honest, I just don't have a soul. Not that I need one." he said. _Asshole._ I stood there boiling and mentally telling myself that I didn't have a cricket paddle to smash his headlights in. I took a deep breath and tried to weigh my options. I could walk away and pretend this didn't happen. I could shank him with a pencil or I could carve my name in his car like an angry ex-girlfriend. I decided to just let it go. He shoved me to the side walked off towards the school. _Psych, bitch._

I quickly carved 'Zeno' into the hood, and walked off. I didn't notice the guy had turned back around and watched me carve my last name into his car. He was fuming with this intent to kill or at least maim. I felt an arm grab my wrist, and I almost started throwing elbows.

"I'm sorry about her. She's new. Brit-Italian, right?" I looked at the girl who had a hold on my arm. She gave me a 'play along look' so I went with it.

"Si," I replied. She pulled me off towards the school, and I glanced back and his shoulders were hiked up. He was glaring daggers and swords at me, but I didn't care.

"I hate you," I mouthed back. He growled at little and started walking forward, but another girl caught him. _From now on, we're enemies._

The girl led me to the school's cafeteria. She let go of my arm and sat down at a table with a guy sitting there reading.

"I'm sorry about that. You looked you were going to go off. Jacob sent me over there before things got ugly. He said he'll handle it, later." She laughed.

"Umm…how did you know I was Brit-Italian?" I asked the girl.

"Actually, I think the proper way to say it is, Italian-Brit, but it doesn't matter." The guy chimed in.

I stared at him awkwardly then at the girl.

"Ignore him, he's just being a jerk. My name's Miranda, but you may call me Mira. We have free period together and Biology. We can stay in here until Biology since free period doesn't have a certain place to meet at. You really don't have to come in until second block, really. Oh, and to answer your question, I know your uncle and aunt, well, everyone does. Your coffee shop is this shit. My mom works there. Ursula Darwin?"

"Darwin is your mum?" I laughed.

"Yeah, she is."

"Ahem," the guy cleared his throat.

"That's my man, Cato. Shane Cato. He has Biology with us, and he has first and fourth with Jacob. I have fourth with him, too. He's cool as hell. Baby, this is Zeno. Inez Zeno."

"Sup," he said.

"Zeno, here was about to take out Edward Cullen." Mira smiled.

"Are you serious?" her boyfriend said, staring at me with awe.

"I'm dead serious. She was going to take him out like Archduke Franz Ferdinand." She smiled back at him, kissing his cheek.

I watched as the couple interacted with each other. The brunette pulled her up into a loose ponytail with the hair band her boyfriend handed her. Her boyfriend, also a brunette, stared with his dark brown eyes and with love as she scratched his little patch off facial hair. It was disgustingly cute.

The bell rang and Cato got up, after kissing Mira on the cheek. Mira kissed him back and then he went on his way. We stayed where we were and I started asking her about what she and Cato were talking about.

"So who's Cullen?" I asked, referring back to her and Cato's earlier conversation.

"Edward Cullen, he and his siblings are like a big deal here." She scoffed.

"Are they insanely popular?"

"Not, really. They're just freakishly beautiful or something."

"I don't see what's so great about them." I snorted.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself." She said nodded towards the cafeteria door.

I looked back at the five kids into walking the room, one by one. They were walking, talking, and laughing about God knows what. They were seem all different, but still seemed to fit into each other like puzzle pieces. They were all graceful as the walked in unison. It was so perfect, but weird. They were pale, almost albino. There were dark circles around their eyes as if they hadn't slept due to their overwhelming beauty. They looked like they should be university students.

The two girls were complete opposites. The blond girl was flawless, like one of those models from the vintage magazines that Kassidy reads. She was tall with the grace of a queen. Her hair hung down to her upper back. Maybe, She was for all I knew.

The other girl was shorter and full of energy that made her bounce when she walked. She had short, black spiky hair and childish smile. She was a pixie with the way she did everything. She was so happy. I don't think she was capable of any emotion other than it. She may have not been a complete goddess like the other girl, but she still had the same effect on people.

The eldest boy was tall and burly, built like shit-brick house. He had short, brown curly jar, and his childish demeanor was just like the pixie girl's. Despite that, it was obvious that he was the oldest. He just radiated the energy of an older brother, one that would put you in a headlock one minute and protect you from boys the next time. In a way, he was a bit intimidating.

Another boy was just a bit taller and muscular as the first, but a hell of a lot leaner. He also had curly hair, but it was longer and honey blond. He had a lot composure compared to the others. He was quiet during most of their conversation, not that I could hear. He equaled out the hyperactivity of the pixie girl.

The last boy was awkward. I scoffed taking finally getting a good look at him. It was the jerk from earlier.

"I hate him." I thought aloud.

"You're the only girl who can say that with a straight face." Mira snorted. "You have to admit. He is good looking."

I glanced back over and glared him down. He was lanky, and less bulk, but muscular nonetheless. He had wild bronze-colored hair. He obviously shared the same issues with the hairbrush as I did. He looked younger than the rest of them, but still old enough to sneak into the pub on a good day. Even though I found him oddly attractive, I still had the urge to break his pretty boy face.

He caught me staring and growled under his breath. I growled back and looked back at Mira, reminding myself that I already pissed him off today and jabbing someone in the face wasn't the best idea.

"Well, it's apparent that one I can't stand is Edward. Who are the others, and why don't they look related?"

"They aren't, technically. Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen adopted them. The two blonds are Jasper and Rosalie. They're Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew. They've been with her since they were eight or nine. Then, there's Emmett, Alice, and Edward, who were adopted. If I were you, I'd try to stay away from them."

"Why?"

"A lot of people look down on them, because they're together."

"Together?"

"Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. I think it's so stupid, though. You can't help who you fall in love with, you know. That's not the main reason. The main reason is Edward's been given you the evil eye behind your back. You must be some kind of special if you got Edward to notice you."

"He got a woman or what?"

Mira laughed and shook her head.

"Nah," She said. "Some think he's gay, but he's not. I heard before the Cullens moved here, he was dating some chick and she like broke him like china doll, so he's either looking for the right one or just boycotting love."

"Well, he needs to stop staring at me, because I'm in not my right mind, and I might knock a mate out."

"If you want a date, you totally should. Guys in this school will worship you.''

"Whatever." I chuckled.

The bell rang, and Mira and I stood up to walk to our second class. I enjoyed talking to her. She was pretty cool and not judgmental at all.

"Oh, just a heads up, Mr. Hayden, our biology teacher likes to play match maker. His wife, the English teacher, does, too. He knows everyone who's single and tries to hook the up by forcing them to be lab partners. Honestly, it's pretty awesome. That's how Cato and I hooked up when we both took Biology I. So, whoever ends being your partner will mostly end up your boyfriend. So, be prepared." She smiled.

"He should be a chemistry teacher, then." I joked.

We walked into the classroom, and they were already people sitting down at their tables. The teacher, Mr. Hayden, was young and bubbly and kind of reminded you of one of those guys in the hopeless romantic movies. I noticed Mira had already gone to sit beside her boyfriend, and left me standing in front of the teacher.

"Name?" Mr. Hayden asked, smiling bright.

"Inez Zeno," I replied back with the same enthusiasm.

"You sit the third table." He said pointing two tables behind Mira and Cato. I sat down at the table and pulled out my notebook from my bag. I drew a little skull inside a flower and smiled. Someone walked into my light. I smiled up figuring it was lab partner, and then frowned after seeing who it was._ Not you.

* * *

_**Review, s'il vous plait? **


	3. Chump: Part Two

**A/N: So, I'm not exactly fond of the way this chapter came out. Honestly, it's for the best. The next chapter with surely be more entertaining. I wanted you readers (if people actually read this) to get to know Inez a bit better. The assignment Edward and Inez are given, I actually have to do. I should be working on it, now, but school was canceled for 'snow'. XD. Also, to point out...**

**_Inez writing, _Edward writing, Jacob writing, **Inez and Kassidy speaking Italian.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor the lyrics used in the story.**

* * *

'You're the cloud hanging out over my head  
Hail comes crashing down  
welting my face  
Magic Man, Egocentric Plastic Man  
Yet you still get one over on me'

From 'Chump' by Green Day

In a swift movement, Edward Cullen sat down beside me, not saying one word, but smirking in my direction. Mira turned around and shot me an apologetic look. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and nodded back at her.

Mr. Hayden stood at the front of the class, introducing himself. I sat there groaning in misery as I watched Edward stare at me from the corner of his eye. I rested my head on my chin, tapping my lips, waiting for the class to be over with.

Hayden, then, gave us an assignment to 'get to know our partner' better. We had to ask ten questions to turn in tomorrow at the beginning of class.

I honestly didn't feel like talking so I quickly jotted down the questions and handed them to him. He did the same, and we sat in silence answering each other's questions.

**Where are you and your family from?**

_**I was born in Liverpool, England. My older sister was born in Manchester. Both sets of grandparents are from Italy. My mum was born in London. Dad was born in Manchester.**_

**How old are you and when's your birthday?**

_**October 31. I'll be seventeen this year.**_

**If you were any character from a fairy tale who would be?**

_**What kind of question is this? Honestly, I'd be the antagonist until some wonderful author comes and tells my story. Not every girl wants to go the ball. I'd rather stay home and watch the fire burn.**_

**Do you enjoy music and if so, what kind?**

_** I'm easy when it comes to music. I love everything from Fall Out Boy to Frank Sinatra.**_

**Piano?**

_**Just asking piano doesn't me an idea of what you're meaning to say. If you're asking me if I like piano, the answer is yes. I've been playing since I was six.**_

**What do you think of me? Be completely honest.**

_**Honestly, you've come off as a complete twit, and I wish you'd FOD. Then again, I wasn't exactly Princess Belle this morning. I was more the Beast. Don't expect me to be like the other daffodils. I'm an abrasive like steel wool, while other girl's are typically lamb's wool. I'm not them. Other girl will kiss arse and tell you what you what to hear and then they'll talk gossip behind your back. I will tell you that your not the hot scone you think you are. Either we get used to each other's personalities or school will be hell for the both of us, and someone will probably go under. It won't be me who goes down, honey. Straight up.

* * *

**_

Class ended, and I quickly shoved my binder into my bag. Mira, Cato, and I rushed out the door heading towards lunch. Jacob and Kassidy were already sitting down at the table waiting for us. We joined them silently and began eating our sack lunches.

"How was your first class?" Kassidy asked me.

"It was okay," I lied, biting into my turkey sandwich.

"What happened," she replied all too knowingly

"Nothing, I just sat there and did the work," I growled.

"Edward Cullen is her biology partner." Mira said, loudly.

"I don't want to bloody talk about it." I whimpered

"Did he say anything to you?" Jacob asked, angrily.

"No, he didn't, which was awkward, yet delightful." I shot back.

"If he says anything to you, tell me. I'll take care it." He growled.

I chugged down my pop, and belched. Kassidy wiped my mouth, and I crushed the can on my forehead. Everyone else began talking about the day while I stared off into the distance.

I stared at the clock, twirling a pencil in my hand, while eating a Granny Smith with the other. I tried glaring at the clock to make time stop, but gave up as the second hand ticked forward. I could've been at home sleeping or at least doing something productive. So far, this school day has been…well centered on one person.

"Zeno?"

I jumped up hearing my last, and Kassidy and I both turned around in unison. I looked up, and Edward was standing over me.

"Is he talking to you?" Kassidy asked me.

"Yes, he is talking to me. I wish he'd go away, though." I replied. "What do you need? I'm trying to eat." I said to him.

"You left this in class," he smiled softly, holding the binder I swore I put in my bag.

I grabbed the binder from and tossed it in the middle of the table.

"Say thank you," Kassidy demanded, gripping my leg as hard as she could. "You're not supposed to be rude when someone's nice towards you."

I turned around in my seat facing Edward. He stood waiting patiently for my gratitude.

"Thank you, very much. I appreciate you bringing me my binder." I smiled, reluctantly

"You're welcome," he smiled crookedly, walking away.

_You're just waiting for the perfect moment to make my life a living hell. You shouldn't be that nice to someone after they completely ruined your car. I bet you wrote profanities all in my notebook with permanent marker._

"Hey, Inez," I snapped out of my mind rant and looked up. Everyone, but Jacob had left. He was holding my binder under his arm and my bag in the same hand.

"The bell rang. Let's go to class," he said helping me up.

"Sorry, I just blanked out."

"Let's go, unless you like be late," he smirked.

* * *

We walked to English in silence only conversing with our steps. I hardly knew Jacob, but I still had to consider him a friend. He had a bright personality, and so far we haven't had any issues, which is more than I can say for some people. At lunch, I noticed him glaring daggers at Edward. If Jacob could sense how much I was irritated with the other boy, glaring at him must have been a sign of loyalty and being overprotective, or at least the mutual feeling of hatred towards him,

"If you keep thinking that hard, your brain will most likely explode."

I hadn't realized we had already walked into the room and sat down. I was turned around facing Jacob who sat behind me. He tapped me lightly on the head with my binder then sat it on my desk.

"If I only had brain, I tend to think with my fist and emotions rather than actual brain waves."

"Be careful what you wish for, scarecrow. Everything and everyone are not what they seem." He snorted

"That's just the card life deals us." I replied back

Class began, and I turned around in my seat. I didn't have Mr. Hayden's wife as my English teacher, but another teacher named Ms. Lawson. She looked irritated with something and expressed it by the wrinkles in her forehead. She was young and Northern American accent, probably around New York or New Jersey. For some weird reason, she reminded me of Idina Menzel from that musical, _Rent_.

Lawson hardly went over anything, and gave us the rest of the time to piss around as long as we were quiet. She sat down at her computer and started typing furiously. _She's a new teacher._

A note landed on my desk, and I quickly opened it.

**He's staring at you.**

_**Who?**_

** Cullen, that's who.**

_**I didn't know he was in this class.**_

** He's sitting two seats in front of you on your left.**

_**Glare at him, and make him stop. I don't want to look at him**_

** I've been doing that for the past five minutes. Look, I hate him just as much as he hates me. I know he won't back off.**

_**What the hell is his problem? I'm just waiting for the other foot to drop. If he's going to lash out on me because of his car, he might as well do it now, so I can move on with my bloody life**__**.**_

** He wants to 'court' you.**

_**Say what?**_

** He likes you. I can feel it. He thinks you're different from the other girls, and not in that stupid cliché way. He thinks you're legit and different. **

_**I'm not going to ask how you know that. I don't understand why you would think that, though. I keyed his car, Jacob. I didn't fling my underwear at him and propose to him.  
**_

**Is that your idea of proposing?**

_**You know what I mean.**_

**Just be careful, not everyone here is who he or she says they are.**

_** What's that supposed to mean?**_

**Nothing, just forget it.

* * *

You know you want to review. XD. S'il vous plait?**_**  
**_


	4. Phenomena

**A/N: Hey readers, I am back with Chapter Four. I hope you will enjoy this. I'd like to give a shout out to my Scouse mates back in Liverpool. HEY! **

**This chapter took me forever to write..,painstakingly. I hope it is to your liking Anyway, here is it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the lyrics in the story. D:  
**

* * *

They loved it  
They shot it  
The fastest ran and got it  
That story that ease my  
They hide it up the sleeves, my  
They hide it  
They hide it  
They're never gonna find it

… You're something like a phenomena  
Something like an astronoma  
Roll kid, rock your body off!

From 'Phenomena' by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs

I didn't work my shift yesterday. Instead, I spent the whole afternoon cleaning the house from top to bottom. Rachel and Paul asked me if I was okay, but I simply nodded and continued cleaning like a nesting housewife. Then I stayed up half the night trying to answer the Biology assignment seriously.

I slept in late the next day, taking Mira's advice about not coming until second block. Sadie had given me the ride, since she had to go into town anyway. I had arrived at the break between first class and second, which gave me ten minutes to wake up.

I shuffled into the school not completely watching where I was going. I walked into a crowd of people who were blocking the hallway, obviously watching a fight that was about to break out.

There were two guys in each other's faces. I couldn't tell who it was, but the crowd was blocking the way. I paddle my way through the crowd and got between the two guys, who just happened some other dude and Edward Cullen.

"Go to class!" I yelled at the crowd, irritated.

A majority of them didn't bulge waiting to see if a fight would break out. I turned back to the two boys who were glaring daggers at each other.

"Hey kid, just back down." I said to him.

The kid growled, but backed down. He walked off and the crowd started throwing insults and demands for a fight. I walked up to Edward and got into his face. Well, I attempted to get it his face. He was probably 5'11, while I was 5'5 1/2, which kind of made it awkward, but funny in a comical movie sense.

"Get to class," I told him. He glared at me, but nodded.

I scoffed. I walked the other way to Biology and walked inside the class.

Mira and Cato were already in there. I gave them a quick wave then flopped down at my table. Not even five minutes later, Edward came strolling in. I clenched my fists under my desk. He sat down beside me and didn't say a word. Mr. Hayden asked us to pass up our homework, and I snatched his up with mine then pass it forward

I ignored our silence and took out paper to take notes on the different types of cells. I was hearing the lecture, but it was going out the other ear fast. I felt like I was in a Charlie Brown episode, with that annoying teacher voice. I smiled at the thought and chuckled.**

* * *

**

_Lettuce, mayo, tomato, cheese, olives, onion, turkey, peppers; it is officially time for lunch. Your stomach will growl in 5 4 3 2…_

My stomach growled, shocking the whole class. The bell rang before anyone could ask what the noise was. I packed up my stuff, and Mira and Cato came over to the table. Edward growled and shot up walking away. _Issues?_

"Hey, Zeno, we were all planning on going to your house for lunch, then coming back. Are you in?" Mira asked.

"That's sounds awesome, but I just got here right before second block, and I already packed my lunch for today. You guys go ahead, though. Tell Jacob, I put his clothes in the dryer." I replied.

"Will do." Cato smiled.

I smiled then walked out the classroom and heading towards the cafeteria. I sat down at the closest table near the window and pulled out my sack lunch.

_Hello, Mr. Sandwich, prepared to be eaten. You're not? Well, that's too bad, because Mr. Stomach is bitching, thus I have to feed him. _I bit into my sandwich and fell in love. I almost jumped up and kissed myself for making such an awesome sandwich. I was in Heaven and nothing could ruin this moment.

"May I sit here?" a sultry voice asked, loud enough for my ears only. I looked up and it was Edward. He standing turned away as if he were waiting for me to say no. I took another bite of my sandwich and pushed the chair out for him with my foot.

He sat down across from me, and faced the other way. He hardly said anything for the next two minutes, which made me assume he was one of those silent types. He seemed shy and feeble like a kitten or lion cub. This was the first time I really paid attention to him, which kind of made me regret what I did the other day.

He glanced at me, and I got lost in his golden eyes like in a freak fairytale love accident or a phenomena. They weren't creepy, but they were odd. I had a little bit on gold in my hazel eyes, but not pure golden ones. It must be water here.

"You want a bite?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"No, thank you," he replied.

"You're missing out on an awesome sandwich."

"I'm sure it taste good." He smiled, softly

"So what happened this morning with you and that guy?" I asked opening my can of pop.

"Nothing." He said turning away. "I'd rather not talk about it."

I shrugged, and continued eating.

"Where are your friends?" he asked, folding the paper bag that once held my lunch.

"They're at my house, eating lunch. I just got here right before second, and I packed my lunch so I didn't bother going with them."

"I would've stayed with you," he said, under his breath.

"I would have left me. What did you need?" I asked.

"I'm leaving after lunch. Do mind getting the assignments for our last two classes for me?"

"You're in my last class?"

"Both my sister and I are."

"Oh, I didn't notice, but yeah I'll write them down."

"Thank you," he said, getting up taking my trash with him.

* * *

The school day ended for me just as fast as it started. I sat up all night after my shift in the piano room on the desktop computer. I was typing the notes Ms. Lawson gave in English class to give to Edward tomorrow, because I didn't want to go back on my word. You could say I was doing a good deed, but in reality I was trying to keep myself honest and make up for the car thing.

It had been earlier sunny outside, and not as chilly as it had been. I wanted to go take a walk out in the woods, but here I was doing my good deed for the week. I couldn't help, but think back that to what Mira said to me earlier when school ended.

_"Hey, Zeno, are you doing anything later?" Mira asked as I walked out my last class._

_ "Um, yeah, I got to work double shift, then I have to type some notes."_

_ "Why, notes?"_

_ "Edward Cullen asked me to take notes for him, because he wasn't here after lunch."_

_ "Oh, yeah, the sun came out." She laughed._

_ "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_ "The Cullens are never here when the sun comes out."_

_ "That's like what four days out the year,"_

_ "Six days. Yeah, Dr. Cullen will call in and get them out of school to take them camping or skiing. Sometimes, they don't even show up."_

_ "Yeah, I have to go, chicken."_

_ "__Have fun."**

* * *

**_

"Inez, you need to get out of bed."

I rolled out of bed, giving a morning kiss to the floor. The air around me was extremely cold, not to mention the floor. Sadie stood near the pile of clean clothes and threw me a pair of pants and t-shirt. I scratched my head, tiredly and sat back down on the bed.

What time is it and what day is it?" I asked, yawning.

"It's four o' clock. I let you sleep in today. You were up all night. Paul had to carry you to bed, but that's not important right now. Your sister had to go to the hospital.

"What happened?" I shot up.

"I'm not sure, but she's fine. She and Jacob called us from the hospital."

"Well, at least she's not dead."

"Get dressed," Sadie demanded.

My aunt walked out my room closing the door behind her. I fell back on my bed, scratching my bare chest underneath my shirt. I groaned, cursing at the fact I was awake and had to go out. Knowing Kassidy, she probably fell over some one who was tying their shoes and busted her lip or something minor.

I stood up changing my shirt and then my pants. I flopped back in bed for a good five minutes, and then reluctantly walked out my room after putting on a hoodie and some trainers. I dashed downstairs and Sadie was waiting in the car for me.

I let the seat back, rolled over, and faced the window outside as we drove off. I watched the trees fly by and lifted the seat back up. I turned on the radio and then turned it off. I shifted a little in my seat and rolled down the window to let some fresh air. Sadie rolled it back up after I started to get wet from the rain.

We pulled up to the hospital and got out. We walked in and Jacob, Mira, and Cato were all sitting in the waiting room. Sadie went to the nurse's counter to check on Kassidy.

"What happened?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Your sister tripped over Jake who was tying his shoe, and some idiot's brakes when out and almost hit them," Mira explained.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at Jacob.

"I'm cool. " he replied shrugging. "

"I figured something like that would happen," I sighed.

"Dude, he pretty much saved your sister from getting squished." Cato said, "Not to mention Cullen stepping in."

"What happened, now?" I said, sitting down beside Mira

"I don't want to talk about it," Jacob said getting up and walking outside.  
"Don't mind him right now. He's a little ticked," Cato explained, shrugging. "I'll go see what's up."

Cato got up and followed after Jacob. I sat there pitching the bridge of nose, and holding my eye to keep it from twitching. I needed coffee and some serious nicotine.

"So what was he saying about Cullen?" I asked Mira.

"He kind of came out of nowhere and like stopped this fucking car or least it looked like it."

"He's okay, too, right?'

"Yeah he's fine. He's probably around here talking to his dad or something. You're so lucky you have they around otherwise Kassidy would've messed up real bad."

"I'm thankful my sister's a klutz and falls over people because she doesn't pay attention to the ground."

"It's crazy."

"No kidding. Hey, I haven't eaten thing today. Can you float me a couple dollars and direct me to some food?"

"There's a snack machine around the corner," she said, handing me a couple dollars.

I gave her a thank you and headed off to find the snack machines. _Here they are. A...6… Chex Mix._ The bag stuck and I started to get a little irritated…okay really irritated. _Come on, Momma's hungry. _ A hand came out of nowhere and shook my Chex Mix loose. I pulled it out of the machine and thanked whoever it was.

"You weren't at school today," a familiar voice said.

I turned around and leaned up against the machine.

"You weren't a school yesterday afternoon, Cullen," I laughed.

"Touché," he chuckled.

"So I heard what happened. Thank you, for not letting my sister and Jacob, you know, get dead."

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Not to you. My sister is my mother hen. I can't function let alone walk without her. I'm a baby deer, and Jacob, well, he's just cool as hell, and he's pretty much family, now."

"You're welcome." He smiled looking down.

"Oh, I have your notes at home if you still need them."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Cullen."

Edward and I turned around as Jacob was walking down the corridor. He walked up beside me and ate the rest of my Chex Mix.

"That was my only food," I whined.

"Quick being a baby, I'll make you a sandwich later," Jacob said, handing me back the bag.

"You better make me a sandwich," I mumbled.

"I need to talk to Cullen, alone," Jacob said, glaring at Edward.

"Whatever. I'm going to in back in the lobby."  
**

* * *

**

Kassidy finally walked out into the lobby. Her lip and the corner of her mouth were stitched up. I couldn't help, but laugh at her.

"You look like Oogie Boogie from Nightmare before Christmas." I blurted out, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh shut up, I'll only look like this for a couple of weeks. You'll be ugly all your life," she shot back.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. We're in hospital. I'll put your place, Baby"

"I'm a not a baby," I pouted.

"You're a baby."

"Shut up."

Kassidy grabbed me by the neck and put me a headlock.

"Say you're a baby."

"Let me go, Kassidy, come on." I whined.

"Fine, Baby." She let me go, and I stepped back into someone probably hitting them in the face.

"Sorry," I said, turning and apologizing to Edward. "Hey, what did Jacob say to you?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." He growled pushing me out of the way and walked out the hospital. _The Fuck? Why are you acting like this?_

"What was that about? Did that thing just push you?" Kassidy said, getting ready to hunt him down.

"I have no bloody idea." I growled, holding her back.

Jacob came walking passed, and I grabbed him by the arm.

"What did you say to Cullen? He was just a complete arse to me." I yelled,

"I hardly said anything to him, and if he went off you, that's not my fault." Jacob said, calmly. "He's like that. Ignore him. You're better off doing it. Come on. Let's go. I know someone's hungry."

"You shouldn't bride the baby with food, Jake," Kassidy smirked.

"Shut up and let's go," I mumbled, walking out behind them very pissed.

I noticed out the corner off my eye Edward leaning against his car. I turned around and looked at him. He scowled in my direction and then got in his car and sped off almost hitting a car pulling in.

_I wonder what shot up his arse.

* * *

_**There you are, loves. I hope you enjoyed it. Review, s'il vous plait?**


	5. The First

**Important Author's Note listed at the Bottom. Enjoy Chapter 5.**

* * *

'We decide to go out walking  
The whole time that we're talking  
Convinced that we're living  
The whole time that we're dying  
We decide to go out walking  
The whole time that you're talking  
Convinced that you're living  
Whole time that I'm dying  
Keeps me on my toes  
Where did the time go'

From 'The First' by Tegan and Sara

You know that saying 'time is on my side'. Well, time seemed to be kicking me in the ass these past several weeks. Since the whole 'busted lip' incident, I've noticed a few things change.

Edward had been pretty much avoiding me and completely being a jerk in class. He hardly says two words to me, and every time I attempt to strike a conversation, he walks off or ignores me. It's wonder we haven't failed Biology, especially with the lab deadlines. Honestly, the lack of communication is killing me. If he hates me, it's one thing, but he can at least pretend to be civil. I'm not sure if he's just being an arse or if I did something wrong.

Then, there's Jacob and Kassidy. They've started 'seeing each other'. Kassidy hasn't come out and said it, but they are pretty much together. They're not all disgustingly cute, which does wonders for my eyes, but I kind of miss hanging out with just my sister or just my best friend. I guess I'm trying to prevent myself from becoming a third wheel.

Back to the time issue, every clock I've looked at has either fallen off the wall, stopped working right after I looked at it, and I accidentally ran over my uncle's new watch with my truck I bought off some old guy named Jed who works at the city dump, but I digress. I'm starting to wonder if breaking clocks is a bad omen. I heard from my nonna that broken and stopped clocks mean death. I just can't seem to figure out why that would happen to me.

I stood outside looking under the hood of my new black 1997 Ford F-250, while Jacob checked underneath. It was Friday, and all three of us had the weekend off due to some stupid girl's choice dance that was tomorrow night. Kassidy choose Jacob. Mira choose Cato. Of course, I chose to stay at home to smoke a cigarette, drink coffee, read the paper, and sleep. _There might be a ten-point bonus if I can work in a little piano/drum jam session in._

"Inez," Kassidy and Mira shouted into unison as they walked outside.

"What do you need?" I said turning around, slamming the hood down.

"Come dress shopping with us," Kassidy demanded.

"Why?" I asked

"We need you to look at some dresses with us for tomorrow," Mira replied.

"I might as well I have nothing else to do. Jacob, can you finish up here?"

"Yeah, I got it. Go have fun girl shopping." He joked from under the truck.

Mira, Kassidy, and I got in Mira's car and drove off. Mira and Kassidy sat in the front talking about the color dresses they were going to buy. We pulled up in front of the boutique and walked inside. I sat down near the front window and watched Mira and Kassidy pick out dresses.

"What about this one, Inez?" Kassidy held up a pink dress, and I felt my eye twitch.

"Why don't you go for a soft blue color?" I suggested. _Pink makes you look like a ham._

"You're right. Pink makes me look like a ham." Kassidy sighed.

"Why aren't you going to the dance?" Mira asked me.

"I'm old-fashioned," I shrugged.

"She couldn't find anyone to ask," Kassidy scoffed.

"If you still want to go, Cato has a friend you could probably go with?" Mira said.

"I really didn't want to go, anyway. It's not a big deal." I shrugged.

"Okay, then."**

* * *

**

I stared out the front window pretending to give feedback to Mira and Kassidy as they modeled the dresses they picked out. Between 'yeah, sure' and 'uh', I wasn't sure we had made any progress. I just wanted to grab the first dress I saw and pay for it and go. We had been here from almost three hours. I just wanted to go to sleep and eat everything in the house, well not necessarily in that order.

"What about…"

"Just pick a dress, and let's go. You have dates. They could care less about what you're wearing." I whined.

"Fine, we'll go in a few minutes." Kassidy said, patting me on the head.

I stared back outside off into the distance and swore I saw Edward a black Volvo drive by and pull into the parking lot. _You mean the only Volvo in town. _I wanted to go outside and see if was Edward a Volvo, but decided to stay inside the boutique_. _

"Are you going to stare out the window all night or do you want to go home?"

Kassidy sighed pulling me up.

"Yeah, sorry. I thought I saw someone I knew." I said, running a hand through my hair.

I followed Mira and Kassidy back to Mira's car and got in. I noticed the Volvo pulling out of the parking lot and speeding off. _Yep, that's __Edward.**

* * *

**_

Saturday night flew in like an annoying crow perched on your windowsill. Jake and Kassidy left for the dance about ten minutes ago, and I finished that long list of things to do I made yesterday in the same amount of time. I headed out to the woods behind my house with a cigarette in one hand and a can of pop in the other.

This was the first time I had been back here since I arrived in town. It was still quiet and peaceful letting bits of the leftover sun in. It had that late winter early spring crisp air feeling to it. You know when you walk outside thinking you'll need a hoodie, but you're wearing sandals at the same time.

I leaned up against a tree and slid down to the ground. I remembered there was a tree farther in the woods passed the stream and the large clearing that I was able to climb, but I didn't feel walking back there just yet.

I heard feet shuffling, and I stood up crushing my can and putting it in the front pocket of my hoodie to recycle later. I didn't hear anything else so I decided to go a little farther. I came to the stream and took my shoes off trying not to put my cigarette out. I stuck the cigarette between my teeth and roll my pants' legs up and then walked through the stream. _Shit, the water is cold._

"You're going to catch a cold," a voice shouted.

I turned around and growled. _You're last person I expected to see._ Edward took off his shoes and walked across the stream.

"This is private property, you know. What are you even doing here?" I said, blowing smoke out the corner of my mouth.

"Your uncle said you were back here. You didn't go to that dance?" He asked, looking away. _It's none of your damn business._

"Maybe I had better things to do." I flicked my cigarette down and stubbed it out with my bare foot. I turned around and walked off farther in the woods.

"Is contracting pneumonia one of them?"

"You have some nerve coming over, especially after you've been avoiding me for weeks now." I said not looking back at him.

I heard him stop in his place and mumble something about not avoiding me, which made me chuckle in annoyance. _If you are not avoiding me, I must be mad then._

"I mean I'm not avoiding you on purpose," he replied, a little be louder.

I turned around to glare him, and I saw he was nervous as if he were trying to balance out what he was saying and what he was actually thinking. _Call me naïve, but I don't see how you can 'accidentally' avoid someone._

"Look, mate, I don't have to time to unravel the mystery that is Edward Cullen. You're obviously not avoiding me right now. So what do you want?" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I was wondering if you like to go out sometime." Edward blurted out. I didn't know whether to take him seriously or call Mira and tell her to get Jacob and Cato to flip his car. _You came all the way out to the middle of nowhere to ask me out on a date._

I pushed him out the way and walked back towards the house. I didn't hear him behind me, so I turned around. He was still standing there where I had left him.

"Let's go." I yelled, turning back around and walking.

Edward ran up beside me, and we walked back to my house after picking up our shoes without a word. I threw my shoes inside and grabbed a magic marker from off the icebox and ran back outside.

"Don't think you're off the hook," I mumbled, writing my number very large covering his whole arm. "This is the house number, so leave a message."

"What time should I pick you up?" Edward asked running a hand through his hair. He leaned up against the house, nonchalantly waiting for me to answer. To be honest with the whole clock issues, I was not exactly sure what to say. I wasn't even sure I was going to on a date with him, but my mouth betrayed me as usual.

"I don't have time to watch the clock all day. Surprise me," I sighed, walking back in the house and locking the door. W_ell, that's a first. _ I thought to myself sliding down to the floor with my back pressed to door. _I'm ready to die now.

* * *

_**A/N: Shalom, I know the chapter was short, and it probably sucked werewolf foots. It had to be written. What I need from readers is**

**ideas or where Inez and Edward should go on their 'date'? Maybe, some other suggestions that tie in with the story. I love you all. Review and vote on polls.  
**


	6. Bang The Doldrums

**A/N: Hey Mates, I am back with the sixth installment of Primewatch. I'm sure you all missed me. The schoolwork kept me from doing my duties as a writer, but it's here, now. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own the New Moon special edition DVD if that counts. _It doesn't.. _Oh, well.  
**

* * *

'The tombstones were waiting  
They were half-engraved  
They knew it was over  
Just didn't know the date'

From "Bang The Doldrums" by Fall Out Boy.

If I were a normal teenage girl, I would've been disappointed and freaking out that Edward didn't call me. I would've cried about it, sobbing into my pillow, wondering if he hated my guts or if this was some ploy to get back at me. Thank goodness, I had a better sense than that, but that wasn't to say I wasn't pondering it the next few days.

Monday, Edward didn't show up for school, and Mira's 'sun theory' was obsolete due to the fact that it was pouring mad outside and would be for the rest of the week. Rumors were flying by Wednesday when none the Cullens had shown up. On normal circumstances, I would have ignored them, except for the fact that my source was confirming them to be true.

Thursday afternoon was peaceful and quiet as Kassidy, Mira, and I sat inside the house just talking. The sun wanted to peek out from behind the clouds, but wasn't putting forth the effort. I sat against the sofa flipping through "The Crucible", half reading the play and listening to Kassidy and Mira gossip about 'how I was wrong about Kassidy and Jake dating'.

"If you ladies are going to gossip about bullshit, at least make it something I want to hear." I snorted.

"Don't be vicious," Mira started, "I have some useless information for you."

"Lay it on me." I replied, setting my book to side.

"Okay, Cato's mom volunteers down at the hospital. She heard that the Cullens are moving. Dr. Cullen's last day is tomorrow."

"Seriously?" _How come they didn't tell anyone?_

"Yes ma'am, they leave for Alaska, Saturday morning."

"Alaska is an interesting change in venue," Kassidy smirked.

"Very," Mira replied. "It was all of a sudden, too. I'm pretty sure if they knew all this time, someone would have said something about moving."

"Maybe, they didn't want anyone to know." Kassidy sighed.

"Kassidy's right, maybe they didn't want to put their business out in the world." I said, picking my book back up.

Kassidy and Mira continued talking, and I ignored it the best I could. If the Cullens knew they were leaving, then why did Edward ask me out on a date, if that's what we were calling anyway? Did they legitimately not know? I stood up quickly, handing my book to Kassidy.

"I'm going to go walk," I mumbled.

"Be careful," She warned.

"I'll be okay," _It wasn't like I was going get attack by a bear or a bobcat._

I walked swiftly out the house after I hunted for a pair of trainers and grabbed Jake's hoodie that was lying around. The sky had darkened slightly, completely hiding the sun. I hit the ground and took off running towards the woods. It started to downpour, but that didn't stop me from continuing on.

I don't know if I was soul searching this afternoon or just taking a break from life in general. I didn't want to admit it, but my thoughts kept flickering back and forth to the Cullens moving. I cared, but in an indifferent kind of way. What did it matter? I was not close to him. We really hadn't talked to each other, and yet, I had to say it bothered me that he was leaving.

I had walked very deep into the woods passed the stream and field that defined our property line. I wished I had paid attention to where I was going, but unfortunatly it was too late. Seeing the bobcat not far in front of me, I stopped dead in my tracks. I thought it was going to charge, and I immediately climbed the nearest rest as fast as my body ordered me to.

When in danger, you are not supposed to panic, when you fall ten feet from a tree in mid-climb, you don't panic as much as wait to die, knowing that you may have survived if you hadn't slipped. I laid in fetal position as the bobcat began to attack. The pain was unbearable, and I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness. For sure, this was it.

When a person take their last breathe, they see the light, hear voices, and the soul leaves the body as the last thoughts leave their minds. I saw nothing but memories of clocks falling off the wall, telling me my time was almost over. If there were voices, they were being drowned out by screams of agony and death. It felt like fire was being shot through my body. As for my last thoughts, my soul may have been doomed from the start.**

* * *

**

I woke up in a foreign room. The walls were bare as well as the room itself. I sat up slowly rubbing my hand in my hair. I had on different clothes that were covered by the blanket wrapped around me. I slowly stood up and got off the floor, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders. I stood there with my knees shaking about to give. I sat back down rocking back and forth to keep warm.

My first thoughts were "I am dead" or "I am in a really trip state of comatose". All I knew is that I was cold, and for some weird reason, I was uncontrollably hungry. I lied back down, resting my head on my arm. The many conflicting emotions ran through me at the speed of a thousand deer. I was hungry, but I didn't want food. I was cold, but the blanket wasn't there to warm me as much as provide comfort.

I closed my eyes as the door to the room I was in creaked open. A hand was placed on my forehead, and I shuddered slightly, burying my head in my arm.

"Am I dead?" I mumbled.

"No, fortunately, we were able to save you." A male voice said. "Can you stand?"

"Yes," I sighed, standing up slowly.

The man helped steady myself. He looked strangely familiar like I had seen him maybe walking through town or at the store. He was tall and blond, maybe around his late-twenties to early thirties. He seemed very compassionate and fatherly, which put me at ease.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"I remember falling, being attacked, and feeling like I'm going to die. Does my family know where I am, and why am I not in a hospital?" I asked, nervously.

The man sighed heavily choosing his words carefully.

"Your family will assume you dead, and in a way, you are." He replied.

"What do you mean? Am I dead or not?"

"I think we should wait to discuss it with everyone else."

"Everyone else?"

He nodded.

"Follow me," he said putting a hand on shoulder leading me out of the room.

We walked out, and I noticed the house was full of boxes. I wasn't sure if they were being packed up or unpacked. He and I walked out the backdoor onto the patio. Instantly, I freaked out. I was definitely not in Crescent City anymore.

There was snow everywhere and mountains in the skyline. The house was secluded in the woods, more than mine was. It was as if someone specifically was trying to keep other people out. I got uneasy, ready to run or fight if I needed to. Panic was just about to set in, as I got distracted.

In the distance, I saw an elk run out of nowhere. With a speed of a pin dropping, I dashed off after it. With a temporarily mind blank in action, I tackled the elk down. And just like that, I snapped back to reality, looking down at the dead animal and pulling my mouth away from its neck. Blood fell from lips, dripped down my chin, and landed in my lap. _Holy shit? I'm a vampire. I'm a fucking vampire._

I gasped for air that I probably didn't even need. It was obvious this wasn't some sick dream due the blood satisfying my hunger, but still, I was hoping more like praying that dreaming was an option right now. I stood up pacing and running my hair through my hands, frantically.

Apparently, I had turned into some…vampire or something. I didn't know where I was, and my family most likely thought I was dead. I dashed off running, not knowing where I was, but having a destination in mind. I had to go home somehow at least let them know I wasn't dead.

I heard footsteps behind me following me. I could hear my name being called, but I refused to stop for anything or anyone. Out the corner of my eye, I saw someone jump out of a tree and try to tackle me down by the leg. I jumped over them making sure they didn't grab my ankle, but someone else caught me instead. I landed face first and began to freak out a little more.

"Inez, you need to relax. You might hurt yourself or someone else," a female voice said, softly.

I lifted my head slowly enough to see my surroundings. I had run into the middle of a clearing. The sun was only shining in the spot where I was laying. I looked down at my hands are they were sparkling. _Weird. _Well, I least I knew I wouldn't burst into flames. I rolled over on my back, and I was filled with shock.

I recognized the girl as Alice, Edward's sister. She was sparkling in the sun as well. Two of the Cullen males ran up beside us, and I sat up pinching the bridge of my nose, smiling. For a good ten minutes, I forgot that I was pretty much dead, a vampire, and almost 2700 miles away from home.

"You look like a primary school students craft project or better yet, it's like…a herd of unicorns shat glitter all over you." I laughed into the palm of my hand.

After the awkward laughter and I realizing I, also, looked like this, I burst out into fits or hysterical laughter and sobs. I laid back down rolling in the snow wishing I had died. C_an someone explained to me what's going on, not that I don't already know? _

"Emmett, Rosalie, and I were hunting in your general area and found you dying. The others came as soon as they could, but I had already turned you. You've been knocked out for a few days, now," I heard Edward say.

"What?" I questioned rolling over. "How did you?"

"He reads minds, but you'll ignore it after the first ten years with him," Emmett joked, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. _Great, I've gone from human to vampire to sack of flour in a short period of time._

"She can walk, Emmett. She outran you," Edward said, annoyed.

Emmett dropped me, and I fell back. Alice helped me up, and I stood there shaking.

"It's okay," She smiled.

"I can't go home, can I?" I whimpered.

"No, sweetie, I'm afraid not," She replied, her face falling. "But, you're safe here."

I feel backwards, again, and Emmett caught me throwing me back over his shoulder.

"Watch your step, Bambi." He laughed.

"We should get her back to the house," Edward said, quietly. "Get her change out of those bloody clothes, and see what Carlisle wants us to do."

"Let's go," Emmett replied.

* * *

**There you go, Mates. I bet you all are wondering, why I set it up like this. If you review or msg me, I might tell you. Review, s'il vous plait. :D Tip your waitress.**


	7. Strangers Like Me

**A/N: First of all, I would love to thank cleo4ever44 for reviewing the last chapter. I'm highly thankful for it. I was actually going in a different direction when i was planning out this chapter, but it turned out ten times better. ENJOY! XD  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor the lyrics used in this story.  
**

* * *

'I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me'

From 'Strangers Like Me" by Phil Collins

I felt like I was under a microscope with the Cullens, especially Emmett and Alice, mother-Henning me every few minutes. I sat in the middle of what would serve as the Cullens' sitting room, watching as everyone unpacked and carried furniture to their designated rooms. Part of me wanted to help, but I'd probably just get in the way.

I stared down at my hands turning them over repeatedly as thoughts of my own family came into mind. Had Uncle David and Aunt Sadie called Mum and Dad? Was Kassidy okay? How was everyone coping? These thoughts flooded my mind as I started hysterically sobbing for the eighth time today.

I wanted to go home to my family, my friends, and my belongings. I wanted to leave right, now and just run home blindly, but I knew one of the Cullens would try and kept me from leaving. I'm this prisoner in a safe house. When in reality, I am a prisoner in time. I couldn't accept the fact that this was happening to me.

Mrs. Cullen walked up and sat down beside me. She smiled softly, putting a hand on my knee.

"Are you okay, dear?" She asked, motherly.

"Yes ma'am," I lied, "I'm fine." _I'd rather be dead than be away from my family, but you don't need to know that._

"We're finished unpacking for now. Would you like to be by yourself or would you like to join the others?"

"I'll join everyone else," I said, looking down.

Mrs. Cullen stood up to lead me towards everyone else, and I followed her. She led me to the kitchen where everyone was gathered. I could hear them joking around while Dr. Cullen instructed them to make me feel 'welcome'. I walked in before Mrs. Cullen, and the happy home mood dropped instantly.

All eyes were on me, and I shrunk into the nearest corner I could find. If were still human, I would've been hyperventilating from the awkward stares of pity and sadness. Their golden eyes were digging into my skin, clawing their way in wanting something from me. One by one, they began to walk out of the room until Alice was left. Alice flitted up beside me hugging me tightly.

"I'm so excited you're here," she cried cheerfully, resting my head on her shoulder.

Even though the hug was a bit ungraceful due to my hands being pinned at my side, I began to feel relaxed or at least better than I did five minutes ago. I peeled her off of me then hugged her back tighter than she had me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," she replied softly.

Alice grabbed me by the hand, and we flitted upstairs before I realized what she was doing. We walked into what I assumed was her room, and I sat down in a chair.

"What's your middle name?" she asked, taking out a notebook and pencil.

"Shaughnessy," I answered, trying to understand what she is doing. "May I ask what you're doing?"

"Bonding," she smiled, "I want to get to know you better. It's been forever since we have had a new member of the family."

"Forever?" I questioned, "Do you mean more than hundred years or less?"

She didn't reply and ignore my question, writing something down. I tucked my knees into my chest.

"Why did the others leave the room?" I blurted out. _You're an outsider, Inez. You don't belong here with them. Everything was accident. Why aren't running away? I have nowhere to go because I can't go home._

"They didn't mean it," she said, her face falling. "You'll have to excuse them. It's painful for them I guess. It brings up the past and memories of when they became vampires. I assume that's how Edward and Rosalie feel. Jasper just had to leave the room for the reasons."

"Why?"

"Jasper can feel others emotions, and sometimes it becomes overwhelming for him."

"I'm sorry," I sighed, curling up in my chair.

"It's not your fault. You have every right to feel the way you do. It's scary. I'm sure everyone can empathize. Don't worry, though. Carlisle and Esme are good people, and they'll take care of you."

"What about Emmett?"

"What about him?" She asked, sitting across from me in the other chair.

"Why did he leave?" I replied.

Alice sighed, her brow furrowing into her forehead. She swiftly got up telling me she'd be back shortly. I stood up and walked over to the window. I braced my arms on both sides of the windowsill, glancing out over the distance.

The Alaskan skyline was different from anything I was used to. Mountains covered with snow filled my visions, and I absorbed it like a sponge. Whether I knew it or wanted to accept it right now, this was my home from now on. Frightening yet comforting as it was, I was most likely going to be with the Cullens for eternity. I didn't know them, and the feeling was mutual on their end. I barely knew Edward, and he had been in my classes for two months.

I was the outsider here, and the feeling was so thick in the Cullen home; I could slice it open with a machete. I shot up turning away from the window hearing the yelling outside of Alice's room. I heard shrills of female voices and irritated male voices trying to shush the former. I placed my ear on the door to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Emmett doesn't want her to know, Alice. Can't you just respect that?" Rosalie shouted.

"You shouldn't lie to her. She's scared and uncomfortable as it is. She needs to be able to trust us." Alice shot back.

"She is right, Rosalie. We have to gain her trust," Edward replied, sternly.

"Have you even bothered to ask Emmett about how this? Maybe, he doesn't want her to know. You're always on Alice's side, Edward." Rosalie hissed.

"No one wants to wallow in your self-pity, Rose. Give someone else a turn every ten years," Edward yelled loudly.

"Take that back!"

I heard Emmett's voice and then a large trump. I slammed open the door ripping it off its hinge. Edward and Emmett were wrestling on the floor; Jasper tried to break them apart, but was thrown back. I walked over to the two boys wrestling and twitched, pinching the bridge of my nose. I grabbed Emmett from behind putting him in a headlock and flipping us over. I shot up and kept Edward from charging back at the older boy. I dashed towards Edward pinning him down, and straddling him. The Cullen siblings stopped what they were doing and stared at me with their jaws open amazed.

"Are you done fighting, now?" I growled, turning back to look at the others still on top of Edward. The other Cullens didn't reply, making me a bit annoyed. "If Emmett doesn't want me to know whatever it is, that's his bitch headache to worry about not any of yours." I growled getting up.

I walked back into Alice's room, picking up the broken pieces that were once the door. I handed them to Alice and Jasper.

"Sorry," I whispered, dashing downstairs.

I ran right past Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and out the back door. I hadn't been here a day, and already I was causing trouble. I ran deep into the woods back to clearing. I flopped face first into the snow, kicking off my trainers, and putting my arms behind my head staring up at the Alaskan sun. _Kassidy. _I needed my older sister to comfort me and insist on fighting my battles for me. Kassidy was always here when things got tough and all I wanted was to punch someone's lights out. _How was I going to cope without her?**

* * *

**_

The sun was just hitting the horizon when I had finally calmed down enough to even consider going back inside. I sat up shaking the snow about of my hair then stood up. I grabbed my trainers in one hand and slowly trudged back. I stared down at my feet that were indifferent to the cold snow. Arriving back at the house, I saw Dr. Cullen standing outside.

"Do you eat kosher?" I asked him, randomly.

"We're not Jewish." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

I smacked myself in the face and sighed.

"I meant do you bite humans?" I explained.

"No, we don't bite from humans."

"Good," I sighed. I stood there shifting my weight bouncing the balls of my feet.

"Is there something you would like to ask, Inez?" Dr. Cullen asked, reassuringly.

"How long have you been a vampire?"

Dr. Cullen chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I was alive when England colonized America."

"You're older than Fresh of Prince of Bel-Air," I blurted.

"Most of us are, Inez. We are vampires."

"Yeah," I sighed. "That's all I wanted to ask, Dr. Cullen."

I stepped away to walked inside.

"Inez," Dr. Cullen called after me.

"Yes sir," I turned around.

"Welcome to the family," He smiled.

"Thank you," I said softly, walking into the house.

* * *

I spent most of my night in the sitting starting up at the ceiling. The other Cullens were in their rooms doing what Cullens do. I felt someone sit down beside me. I looked over, and it was Edward. He didn't look at me, but stared up at the ceiling as I previously was.

"We have a room for you," He said, nonchalantly. "You don't have to stay in here by yourself, unless you want to."

I stood up, as did he, leading me upstairs. We walked to the end of the hallway passed the others' rooms. Edward opened the door for me, and I strutted in before him. The room was large even with the grand piano taking up a good portion. Shelves were filled with books, CDs, and old records. There was a large window letting as much moonlight in as possible, comforting me, while I stared out.

The bed was large enough for a couple. It decked out in chocolate brown with a sea blue trimming and pillows. It had a matching headboard that was also chocolate brown. The only purpose of the bed being there was torture me with the memory that I could no longer engage in my favorite past time, sleeping. The walls were bare with exception of a mirror and modern art portrait of a little girl holding a skull. I didn't want to admit it, but it reminded me of myself when I was three years old. Hopefully, Dr. Cullen wouldn't mind if I put more on the walls.

"Do you like it?" Edward said.

"It's nice," I said, shrugging. "Where's your room?"

"We're standing in it," he smirked. "Does that bother you?"

"No," I mumbled, sitting on the bed. "I lived with Jacob and picked up after him. I pretty sure I can handle sharing a room with you."

Edward's smirk turned into an annoyed growl as he sat down beside me.

"I'm not Jacob," he whispered, angrily.

"If I were inferring you were, I would have just said it. I don't bullshit around." I shot back, glaring him down.

Edward slowly got up and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. _Whatever. _I kicked off my trainers and walked over to the mirror. My hair was disheveled like it always. The irises of my eyes were bright red unlike the Cullens golden ones. Edward quickly appeared in the mirror behind me.

"It's because you're a new born," He said, referring to my eyes. "Vampires' eyes change with their diet. Most vampires you will see with eyes like yours are newborns. Human-eating vampires are mostly a dull red color, but you won't be confused with one of them. With a year of steady animal diet, your eyes will turn gold like ours."

"What if a human asks me about them?'

"Contacts," He replied, frankly.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he nested his head on my shoulder. He kissed the nape of my neck, while making my stomach turn, figuratively of course.

"I'll leave you alone," He whispered, pulling away and walking out of the room.

"Okay," I said, my eyes following after him, begging him to stay. _FIST PUMP! KISSES!

* * *

_**Things is getting saucy in the Cullen house. BAH DAH! What's Emmett hiding from Inez? Are Edward and Inez getting together? Will Jasper speak soon? What will happen next? Review, s'il vous plait, to find out. :D**


	8. Playground: No Day But Today

**A/N: Hello, I'm back, mates. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to xXMisunderstood.16Xx. Here you go, babe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor the lyrics used in the story.  
**

* * *

'I'll be sure to write you from the war  
Put your guns away it's tea time  
Water bombs and tea towel tired mums  
Looking for a little me time  
Close your eyes and count to thirty five  
You may never ever find me  
Close my eyes and then I realize  
You are never far behind me'

From 'Playground' by Sia

Edward hadn't return back to the room, and I laid on the bed, starring out the window. The sun was rising over the mountains, telling me I survived my first day as a newborn. _One down an eternity to go._ I rubbed the back of my neck where Edward kissed me, and I sighed, heavily into the pillow. I couldn't tell if he was avoiding me or just wanting to give me space like he had said. That kiss caught me so off guard my chest would have burst open.

I rolled over on my back to notice Edward walking in and sitting on the bed next to me. Edward wiped a lock of hair behind my ear. He smirked not looking at me directly drifting away in his own thoughts. The sun shone into the room making his face glisten. I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for him to speak.

"You've been in here for a long time," He said, quietly. "Would like some company?"

"Sure," I replied, scooting over to give him room.

Edward lay down beside me wrapping his arm around my waist. He pulled me into his chest resting his chin on my forehead.

"I heard your thoughts all night," He muttered, softly.

"Are you saying I think loud?" I asked, offended.

"No, your thoughts are music. It's like hearing your favorite song, and you can't help singing along to the words."

"You say that like you know me so well. What was I thinking about?"

He pulled away, swiftly, and I sat up. He stood walking over to the window, bracing both arms on the windowsill. He stared out, angrily. I didn't bother getting up. I simply waited to see he would do or say.

"You were thinking of your sister mostly and being human," He smiled, crookedly. Then his face fell, "and leaving."

"I meant go back home," I replied, "but I know I can't do that. It doesn't mean I don't think it, though. Your family is all I have. I'm not stupid enough to give it up, Edward. I know I'm outsider, but I would appreciate it if you pretended to have some faith in me."

"Who told you were an outsider?" He growl, jumping to the outside of the room to open the door.

"No one," I shot up, not wanting him to tell everyone my personal thoughts.

"Stay here," He demanded, walking out the room.

I flitted after him, calling his name to keep him doing something rash. I landed downstairs to see the Cullens gathered around the sitting room. Immediately, Edward grabbed me by the arm throwing me out in front of his family. _Thank you for throwing me in the lion's cage._

"Tell them what you told me," He growled._ I feel like an outsider here._

"Say it so they can hear," He whispered on my neck.

"I wanted to play tag, but Edward said you wouldn't be into it," I lied, smirking. _You're it, Edward._

I dashed out the door and took off running zigzags to prevent anyone catching me. I felt someone within my reach, and I ran faster. I jumped up in a tree and back flipped over the eldest brother landing in front of him to trip him. I laughed as he fell into the snow. My laughter soon ended when the pixie sister tagged me.

"Sorry, kitten," Jasper smirked, with his southern accent.

"You're going to going to have to do better than that if you want to play with the big kids, Bambi," Emmett laughed.

Alice and Jasper ran off together, and Emmett followed after them. I took off only to be grabbed, throw on the ground, tackled, and straddled by the waist.

"Nice, decoy." Edward smirked.

"I'm glad I amused you," I scoffed. "It just popped out."

"You're like a little bobcat kitten. You're shy and aloof one minute and playful the next."

"I guess I am." I snorted. "I meant what I said that I wasn't going to leave. I miss my family. I have the right to. Just because I'm going I'm to be a vampire for the rest of my life, doesn't mean I won't want to have fun. Our bodies are frozen in time, not our spirits and minds. We can still live as long as we don't stay in the past with them."

"I can't blame you for thinking that," He replied, reassuringly.

"We're supposed to be playing tag, not having foreplay in the middle of the woods," Rosalie yelled, stomping her foot a little too close to my head. _I didn't think she would want to play or even make the effort._

"We got sidetracked, Rose. Just chill out," Edward retorted.

He glanced down at me, giving me a look to tag her.I tagged Rosalie on the leg and pushed Edward off of me. I dashed up a tree, and Rosalie came after me shouting as the other Cullens gathered around laughing.

"I'm right here, Rosalie," I taunted hanging upside from the tree.

"You're going to get it," She growled, swiping at me.

"I know," I smirked, jumping over her.

Emmett ran towards Rosalie, allowing her to tag him. Alice and Emmett teamed up, and Jasper jumped in front of me, giving me the chance to get away. I took off, only to have Edward hold me back.

"You're cheating," I said, trying to break out his hold.

"I know," I could hear him smile crookedly. "Would you like to go walking? I think you wiled everyone up. We're not used to all the excitement."

"Sure, mate." I replied, shrugging.

Edward let me go, and then dashed off. I followed after him, running past. We continued on until he stopped me in the middle the clearing. Edward wrapped my arm around my waist.

"This wasn't how I expected our first date," He smiled into my neck.

"I didn't realize this was date," I smirked, pulling out of his hold. I sat down in the snow, and he lied down beside me. "If you were really into me, then why did you wait to ask me out a week before you supposed to leave?"

He sat up, looking away. I began to notice this as his defense mechanism.

"I waited so long to ask you, because I was afraid you were just an infatuation. I didn't want to be in relationship with knowing that there was no feeling behind it," he started. "The first day I saw you I knew you different by the way you call me out. Everyone else could sense danger, and you ran with it like it was nothing." _Which is why I'm here now?_

"No," He continued on. " Carlisle had told us we were leaving that night I had asked you if you like to go out. I had just gotten home from hunting after I left your house. When I heard the news, you could say I was heartbroken in a way, that was until Alice told about her vision of you dying."

"She knew I was going to die?" I questioned.

"She assumed." He replied. "Alice can only see small glimpses of the future." _Were you happy to find out I was going to die, and you might get your chance?_ I thought irritated.

"I wasn't happy. I would never want this life for you. Maybe, I did toy with the idea of us being together, and to be honest, I was going to leave without a word. I didn't believe Alice when she told me at first. I wasn't there when you turned. I didn't turn you, Inez, but I wish I could have."

"You didn't turn me," I shot up.

"No," He said, softly getting up. "I'm sorry, but there were things in my past the kept me from believing we could have something special. I can't fall in love with you, Inez. I'd be betraying someone really close to me. You were right when you said that only our bodies our frozen. I should've realized that sooner. Emmett was the one who turned you."

Edward dashed off, and I didn't bother going after him. Instead, I sat in the snow knowing that it was cold, but still wishing to feel the lack of warmth. I wasn't angry with Edward for lying or any the other Cullens. They had their reasons for the things they did. We all do. Just as Edward wished he had turned me, I'm glad he didn't.

My nonna always told me not to bother with the past for it was done and over with. Don't worry about the future, because it can change. Right now is a gift; that's why it's called present. Presently, I felt an overwhelming feeling of something more.

'_The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn  
There is no future  
There is no past  
I live this moment as my last  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today'_

'_No Day But Today' from RENT

* * *

_

**A/N: So there is it, kids. I was fairly short compared to my other chapters. Emmett was the one who turned Inez not Edward (I'm sure as hell going to get some flames for this). Jasper spoke, and Rosalie might actually like Inez. But what about Inez and Edward? Who's Edward talking about...Bella?. Review, s'il vous plait for suggestions or just cause?  
**


	9. His Love

**A/N: SPRING BREAK! I HAVE FREEDOM! Howdy, mates. I'm back. As Always...I love my wifey. xXMissunderstood.16Xx**

**Don't own Twilight...blah blah.**

_Inez, **Jacob, **_**Seth, Leah (wolf talking)  
**

* * *

The Sun kissed the ground, and I stood up slowly, wiping the blood I hadn't noticed fall down my face. After Edward has gone inside, I went off hunting in another town nearby. I felt someone or something watching me. I figured it was one of the other Cullens trying to mother hen me, again. The air was thick with a putrid smell. It was a combination of wet dog and sour rain clothes.

I smiled as I walked back towards the house. I remember several weeks ago Jacob and I had gone wrestling in the rain. Our clothes were soaked, and we threw them on Kassidy bed just to piss her off. I smirked at the thought Jacob leaning against our ice cream maker. He and Kassidy were probably sitting in the kitchen stealing pickles out of the cooler box.

I finally walked up to the back porch and grabbed a hold of the door. In instant, I fell forward hissing and I was overwhelmed with pain. My body jerked and spasm. Soon everything went dark.

* * *

"I just want to know

How you were able

To survive to so long

With the wolf at the table

Tell me, how were you able

'His Love' By Tegan Quin.

* * *

I awoke face first into my pillow to the sound of shelves crashing. I rolled over angrily staring up at the ceiling. I was surprised to see my Green Day Poster. It was almost night and the last of the sun peaked through the purple curtains on my windows. I sat up quickly, finally realizing I was back home in my own room.

I looked over to the right to see Jacob stealing a hoodie out of my closet.

"What the hell?" I asked, sniffing the air. "It smells like wet dog."

" It smells like rotten meat that's been sitting in the basement for three weeks and has been chewed up spit out and hurled on." He replied.

"Getting creative, are we?" I smirked. "Dude, I had this wicked fucking dream that I…"

Someone knocked on my door, and I yelled for him or her to come in. Edward flaunted in, purposely showing off his swagger. Jacob growled, walked out glaring at Edward, and Edward growled back at him. He ran a hand through his hair, and he sat on my bed.

"Excuse me," I growled at him…_the hell?_

" We were forced to bring you home or we all would've been killed." He explained.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter right now. As long as you're back with your family. "

"They know?" Ah, Lawd, I was hoping it was crazy salsa dream.

"They know enough to keep themselves satisfied. Carlisle and Esme are downstairs talking to everyone. Your parents are flying in from England."

I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose as I blocked out what she was saying.

"Mum will kill us all." I told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," He said softly. Edward whipped a strand of hair behind my ear and leaned in closer, grazing his lips against my neck. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his chest. _I thought you didn't want me. _

I felt Edward's body go tense signaling he heard my thoughts. He pulled me even closer, and sunk his teeth into my neck. I whimpered softly wrapping my arms around his neck, and resting my head on his shoulder. He pushed me back on the bed, and we laid there in silence listening to the voices downstairs.

* * *

Enough though it felt like an eternity, it was only a few hours of adult logical discussion. Edward and I quarantined us in my room listening to music in silence. I was afraid to speak hoping I wouldn't say anything to make the sitaution worse, and Edward, I assume, was lost for words. The silence didn't last long, though. Kassidy burst through my bedroom door knocking it off the hinge. I shot up knocking Edward on the floor, hesitating a bit before I lashed at her for whatever bullshit was about to come out her mouth.

"You need to leave," Kassidy demanded, glaring Edward down. "I need to talk to my sister, alone."

Without another word, Edward left the room stepping over the broken. Kassidy waited until he was downstairs before hopping on my bed.

"I'm not mad at you," She mumbled at into the pillow.

"Well, that's a relief," I said, sarcastically.

"I met this boy today, and he told me I glowed like the sun," Kassidy sighed.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled.

Kassidy and I both heard howling coming from the back yard, and she ordered me to go outside. I rushed outside to see what was going on. _Wolves?_ There were three of them. One was seemingly guarding the house. _Inez, stay out of this. **This isn't your fight.**_ I heard Jacob's voice. **Kassidy.** Another voice said. _Werewolves, really. I'm just getting used to the vampires!_

**That leech was right in there with Kassidy. Why aren't you doing anything, Jacob? You're alpha**. **_That's Kassidy's sister, and she wouldn't hurt anyone. She can't even reach the cabinets. Leech or not, she's my best friend, and if none of you are to hurt her, that is an order from your alpha._** When this all gets sorted out, I'm so going to work Jake's shift for the next month.

The wolves growled at me, but agree, reluctantly. **We're only doing this because she's Kassidy's sister, and it's alpha's orders.** They said to reassure him.

"Hey, not to ruin this moment where I'm not dying, again, but do you all want some ribs? We got beef and pork." I asked, trying not to seem awkward.

I could hear their stomachs growling. _**We'll be inside in a minute, Inez**. _Jacob said to me.

"Yes, sir, Chief Jacob," I smirked, sashaying inside.

I was met with Edward's arm wrapping around my waist.

"You have no idea what you have done," He whispered in my ear.

"Just because they're your enemies doesn't mean that they are mine. Jacob stood up for me in front of his pack, and I'll stick up for him."

"I'm going to hunt," He growled, changing the subject. "Are you coming with me?"

"I have company," I mumbled, pulling out of his hold.

* * *

Edward had gone hunting, and I sat upstairs in our kitchen with Jacob's pack. The only female member, Leah, and I were talking about music, despite the thick tension. Kassidy was upstairs, probably doing the naughty, while I entertained the guests.

"So I come knocking at our door, and Jacob opens the door and says 'Inez, you shady bitch where's my underwear' and I was like 'don't get your ho panties in knot. They are in the washer.' I love Jacob to death, but I swear that boy needs mental help."

"Normally, I don't care," She started, "but how'd you become a leech."

"I fell out of tree, almost got my insides eaten, and the next bloody thing I woke up a vampire."

"It's a shame," She said. "You seem cool."

"You don't have to like me, just tolerate me."

"I can do that, it's your smell that's horrible, though."

"Yes, wet dog is a little bit more appetizing than vomit on decaying bodies."

We shared a laugh and before I could I speak up again, someone knocked on the door.

"It's bloody open!" I shouted.

Edward flitted in the door and stood by the doorway. I could hear him, huffing under his breath. _Get the fuck the over here_. I heard Edward scoff and mumbling about my 'colorful' language. He walked into the kitchen, and Leah swiftly walked out. **I'm sorry, kid, but I can't stand those other leeches. I guess you're an exception.**

Edward stood against the wall, and I sat with my elbows on the table resting my head in my hands. _Would you speak to me, please?_ I begged silently, sighing looking up at him.

"The others have gone to unpack." He said, sitting beside me.

"I thought you all moved."

"Vacation."

"Oh."

Edward pulled my hand away from my face and held it. "Does your mutt care if I stay here?" He mumbled.

"Jake doesn't run the house I do, but if you want to ask him, go ahead."

"I honestly don't care what Jacob thinks."

"Your opinion doesn't matter anyway, leech," Jake said, walking in the kitchen. Edward growled loudly, but Jake ignored it and sat down with a plate of ribs.

"Do you mind?" Jake mumbled at Edward. "I'm trying to talk to my best friend."

Edward walked out the kitchen knocking the chair over without bothering to pick it back up.

"Hey, mate, I know you and the Cullens are enemies, but that was still uncalled for. Can you at least pretend to be nice to him?" I begged.

"Yeah…I'll try to pretend."

"I doubt that." I sighed, "Thanks for sticking up for me by the way. Why'd you do it?"

Jacob shrugged and took a bite of his ribs. "Maybe, I didn't want to lose you," He said with his mouth full.

"Well, I guess that was sweet of you. Hey, Kassidy says this guy told her she glowed. Who was it?"

Jacob looked at me wide-eyed, almost choking on his food.

"Seth imprinted on Kassidy?" he yelled, not out of anger, but surprised.

"Imprinting?" Confused baby bird face. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Well," Jake started, "when someone in my tribe imprints, they are essentially mating for life. Imprinting is an immediate connection to anything being, a need to be with them at all times in whatever possible. A wolf will do anything to protect their imprint. They are bounded together forever."

"Well, that's disgustingly cute. Have you imprinted on anyone?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"You might as well tell me. You know I'll just press the issue."

"Fine, we'll go walking."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, mates. Shortish chapter? I don't know. It was just a lot of dialogue. BTW...Inez CANNOT read minds. She can communicate with the pack, which will be a big deal in later chapters. Who did Jacob imprint on? (You all probably know). Review, s'il vous plait?**


	10. Kiss, Kiss

**A/N: YO! Here's another installment of Primewatch. I'd love to say Thanks to my lady, xXMissunderstood.16Xx for the awesome love scene. mmm...delicious.**

* * *

"Now move I'm gonna come dry  
I dropped my musings out of sight  
I drank until the waters dried  
It's all cute 'til someone dies

Shoot my name up every vein  
You can't get hurt, you can't complain  
No feet, no hands, no tail, no lies  
He's got youth on his side

Everywhere kiss me  
Everywhere kids speak  
No catch, no beat  
Well, everywhere me, everywhere kiss me"

From 'Kiss, Kiss' by Yeah Yeah Yeahs

We went outside just walking, not vampire and werewolf, but Inez and Jacob, best friends. We walked past the stream, but walked in a different direction. There was a house centered in the middle of the woods. Jacob ran up to the porch, and he let himself in, telling me to wait outside. I sat on steps, playing with my shoestrings. It started to rain, but I didn't bother getting inside.

"Do you need a jacket?" a female voice said.

I looked up, and Jacob walked out with some girl. She wasn't extremely beautiful, but she wasn't ugly either. She had long brown hair, and she was just…whatever. I honestly didn't give a fuck. She's special. I looked at Jacob, and he just seemed completely dazed.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your lady?" I scoffed.

"Inez, this is Bella. Bells, this is Inez."

"What's up?"

"Nice to meet you, Inez."

_Yes, I bet is. Thanks, for sharing your friends, dick. **Don't be hateful.**_

"So Jake, this is obviously where you disappear to when you're not at school or begging me to take your shift. Why don't you ever bring Bella to the house?"

"I'm not really a people person, and I've been over last week, but you were on 'vacation' with Edward."

"You know Edward?" I shot up, and I noticed her eyes were golden. An arm wrapped around my waist, and I glanced back at Edward, who was standing behind me.

"Bella and I were married before Jacob imprinted on her. The imprint was a delayed reaction." _My life has just become a soap opera. Thanks for ruining the shred of sanity I did have let in my body._

"This is some ridiculous shit," I pushed Edward away, and walked off.

"Inez wait" Bella called after me. She grabbed me by the arm and it took all the strength in my body not to kill her.

"What?" I growled.

"Listen, what Edward and I had was infatuation. Jake and I are happily together forever. Please don't do something stupid out of anger. Please, Edward is a sweet guy. He deserves someone than me. Someone like you that will take care of him and put him his place."

"You don't even know me." I shot back, ripping her hand off my arm. Don't hurt her Inez. You shut up Jacob.

"I know of you. Edward talks about you all the time."**_ Be nice to her, Inez. She's not just my imprint; she's my whole world._**

"What happens between Edward and me is none of your damn business? If you touch me again, I won't hesitate to beat the living shit out of you, okay. I'm only being nice to you, because you're with Jacob."

"Don't mind her. She's going through a lot of shit at one time," I heard Jacob whisper.

I turned around and flitted off without another word. I flew through the trees and then landed on the ground with feet planted in front of me. I looked up smelling Edward's scent. I stood up quickly staring him down._ What are you going to patronize me for picking a fight with your ex-wife?_ Edward crossed his arm in an annoyed manner and glared at the ground.

"You're right. She has no right to delve into our business, but you could have handled that a little more maturely. She was trying to reach out to you."

"New flash, Edward. I'm sixteen not a hundred years older than dirt. I'm supposed to be immature."

"Bella's only three years older than you." He shot back.

"Good for her, then she knows how much childhood is important!"

"You need to calm down," He growled, pinning me against a tree.

"I'll calm your face down," I growled, knocking him on the ground face down. I sat on his back and grabbed a fist of hair. Before I got a chance to pound his face into the ground, I was lifted off Edward and was overwhelmed with a calming feeling.

"Lover's quarrel, kitten?" asked the southern gentlemen who was holding me like a sack of flour.

"Shut up, Jasper." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Whatever you say, kit. Let's go, Edward."

Jasper flitted off, and I, riding shotgun, had to stare at Edward who was running behind us. _This isn't over, Edward._

"And I'm looking forward to spending eternity with you, too, love," He smirked.

"Behave you two," Jasper chuckled.

Jasper handed me over to Edward, and I growled as wrapped his arms around me. He carried me upstairs to what I assumed was his room and closed the door locking it behind us. He laid me on the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked. "You're insecure about our relationship. I'm going to show you how much you mean to me."

"Don't tell me, show me."

"Yes ma'am,"

Edward kissed me on the neck, and I sighed reaching under the hem on his shirt.**_ Hey Inez! _**_What the hell, Jacob?** Are you busy?** Ye...yeah. Very...busy. _**_Well, I need to borrow your truck. I'm taking Bella out, and can I borrow it?_ **_S...sure whatever. **All right, thanks, no questions.**_

"Are you done, love, or will we have any more interruptions?" _You guys better leave me alone and shut up in there._ I heard laughing in the background and then, I heard static.

"I think we're in the clear."

"Good," he whispered before capturing my lips in a searing hot kiss.

His lips moved passionately against mine making me wonder if I really was the second woman to ever kiss this man. For someone who had only been with one woman, he sure was skilled in the art of kissing. I felt his soft tongue run across the smooth surface of my lips, and I eagerly allowed it access to mouth. If kissing him felt this good, imagine what else could be good with that skilled mouth of his. I moaned into his kiss and began tugging at his shirt eager to get this show on the road. We separated only to rip each other's clothes off. I lazily threw my clothes in the far corner of the room, and he followed suit.

I was left in nothing but my underwear and him in his silk black boxers. This was one of those great moments in time I was glad I never wore a bra. His gaze traveled hungrily down my body making my dead skin tingle in anticipation. He leaned in capturing my lips in another kiss before trailing his lips down my body. I grabbed onto the back of his head in order to feel through his soft hair. He moved his lips even lower and started to press his cool lips all throughout my chest.

I pulled him back allowing him to continue his attack on my neck. Edward paused before his kisses reached onto my breasts. His sweet breath tickled my skin uneasily. Pleasure shot all throughout my body as he latched onto my right breast. He gently teased the nipple with his tongue.

"Edward." I moaned out in pleasure as he moved to the left breast giving it the same treatment. He gently began planting sweet kisses on my jaw line and down my neck. Enjoying the feeling of his kisses, I grabbed onto his hair roughly while the wetness between my legs became more noticeable. As he kissed me all over, my thoughts began to grow more vulgar. Jesus fucking Christ his mouth would be the death of me. And a happy death it would be.  
He trailed his kisses down to breast traveling to my stomach stopping just above my sex. My body squirmed under his intense stare. He slowly pulled my panties down never taking his eyes away from my lust filled gaze. He leaned back taking in my full naked body. "You're so beautiful," he said, trailing his finger between my breast and down my stomach. My eyes rolled back, loving the sensation.

"You can stare at me later," I said, taking his hand and licking his index finger. Edward groaned.

"You make me want to do very naughty things to you, Inez," He said, laughing.

"Then do them," I smiled lustfully

He pulled his boxers down much too slow for my liking, and I moaned at the image of his member as he sat before me fully naked. Okay Inez calm down. It's not like you haven't seen big penises before in your life. Well, I haven't. Only in porn videos but still, I looked at Edward's erection._ Would that fit in little ol' me_? He's trying to break me in half. _I may be a vampire, now, but I'm still fragile, Beau_. Edward chuckled bringing me from my naughty thoughts.

"We can make it work." He smirked and kissing me on the lips.

"You ready?" he whispered. I nodded eagerly. He took his erection and rubbed it against my entrance knowing that it'll make me crazy. Damn, those mind reading powers.

He groaned, "You're so wet, Inez." I laughed through a moan.

"It's your fault." Edward smiled and kissed me.

He gently pushed inside of me. I gripped the sheets as Edward began to fill me. He stared into my eyes. His eyes were dark with lust, hunger and something else I could not name. Taking my hand in his, he thrust until he was fully inside of me, making me cry out in pleasure. He gently pulled out and was about to push back in before there was a knock at the door.

"Edward!" I heard Emmett's booming voice yell through the door. Edward cursed under his breath. I huffed in annoyance. This has been only time I was actually getting some, and I get totally cock blocked by everyone. Fuck my life.

"I'm busy." Edward replied in a strained voice, his member still buried inside me.

"Could you just come here I need you for a minute." Emmett whined.

Edward growled. "What do you want?"

"Is it important?" I screamed out in frustration.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Emmett screamed impatiently. Edward pulled away giving me an apologetic look. He threw on his pants quickly and walked over cracking the door open slightly.

"Yes?" Edward asked in an annoyed tone. I peaked over Edward's shoulder curious to see what was so fucking important that it had to interrupt my love session. I watched as Emmett held up two pair of men's underwear. "Dude, boxers or briefs? Which one do you think Rose would like?" Emmett asked with a stupid grin on his face. _That's it; I'm going to kill him!_

I walked over and grabbed Edward's shirt off the floor and put it on. I slammed the door fully open and glared up at the smirking twit known as Emmett.

"Get the fuck out of here!" I yelled, slamming closing the door in his face. _Worst cock block ever! I'm going to cry._

"We can start over," Edward kissed my neck, rubbing my shoulders.

"And afterward, can we kill your brother?" I pouted.

"Anything you want, love."

* * *

**A/N: Aww, poor Inez. The whole Emmett thing was in honor of Kellan Lutz b-day today. HAPPY BDAY, BAMBI! Anyway, do you guys have any suggestions? Like for real, I order you to give me some, please. Review, s'il vous plait?**


	11. Untitled

**A/N: Hey, everyone, I'd love to say Thank You to all the reviewers and to my wife, xXMisunderstood.16Xx, for writing that scene in last chapter. This chapter is a little different. I wanted to write from Ed's POV but it didn't really turn out all too romantic or whatever. These are just his thoughts.**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

Her thoughts were whispers in void of her mind as we basked in the afterglow. Inez lied on my chest as I traced circles into her back. She was thinking about her parents, which was understandable since they were flying in from England in the morning. She imagined herself sunbathing in with her mother and sister, smoking in her backyard in Liverpool. Smoking was a horrible habit, but Inez seemed to be drenched the smell of nicotine.

It was the main ingredient of her scent, that and wet dog. I growled into the pillow hoping Inez didn't hear. I hated the thought of him being everywhere. He already had Bella, and still he was the center Inez's thought. Like an emperor, he came parading into her mind knocking down memories of her childhood that I was just begging to hear, and she laid there oblivious of what he was doing to her. Best friend or not that mutt had no right to be the center of her thoughts when I was only a mere glimpse hidden behind shallow walls of teenage angst and reckless ideas.

**_Where are you, Inez?_** _I'm With Edward. Where's my truck?_ Jacob didn't respond, and I felt her twitch when static filled her mind. Inez sighed and sat up in the bed. She slowly got up covering herself. She flitted to the closet and closed the door behind her. In seconds, she came out wearing one of my sweatshirts and a pair of jeans.

"I'm out, Beau," she whispered, "I'll be back, Doll. I promise." With that, She flitted out the room. I rolled over basking in the leftover scent that lingered. Nicotine and wet dog …maybe I should go with her.

* * *

**Inez's POV**

I arrived home, after hunting. Leah was standing in the backyard, fidgeting with her hoodie. She obviously got wrangled in to being the look out,

"Yo, Leah, where's Jake?" I asked, sighing.

"I don't know," She smirked, pointing inside.

"Thanks, anyway," I smiled.

I walked in the house, and Bella was on the sofa watching Jacob pace across the living room. I leaned against the door just waiting for Jacob to notice I had walked. **_She's going to kill me. I'm dead. I'm fucking dead. If I take Bella and run back to La Push, Inez would never know._** _You do realize I'm watching you._

"Inez!" Jake squeaked, grabbing Seth who had walked into the room. **Don't kill me, Inez. I'm not in this**. _Don't worry, Seth. You're safe._

"Jacob Black, where the hell is my truck?"

"In the pacific ocean," He mumbled

"Did you just say the pacific ocean?" I asked.

I closed my eyes and counted in my head very quietly. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one.

"I can't even look at you," I said, calmly, walking passed him. I threw my hands in the hands wanting to scream, but I couldn't trust my own voice. Everyone was eyeing me just waiting for me to explode. _**Kid, please say something to me.**_ I grabbed the lamp off the television and hit Jacob over the head with it. Bella growled and stood up.

"Sit down, Bella!" I growled, pulling another lamp out the wall. "How the hell, did my truck end up in the pacific ocean, Jake?"

"Well,"

"I don't even want to hear it. I know what you did. You took my car up to the cliff, and you got too damn busy sucking face with that!" I pointed at Bella with the lamp.

"It's just a truck, Inez. I'm sure Jacob can build you another one." She said, rolling her eyes.

"IT'S NOT JUST A TRUCK!" Jake and I yelled in unison.

"It's not just a truck, Bells," Jake started to explain, "Building a truck from scratch was something Inez wanted to do before she died. She put her all of her paychecks, tips, and half of her college fund into building this thing. I even put a couple paychecks into it."

"I still don't see what the big deal is, " She scoffed getting up and tripped her way out. I thought vampires were supposed to be graceful.

"Bella, wait!" Jacob called after her, but looked at me before going after her. _Just go, Jacob. **I'll explain it to her, Inez.**_ He ran out the door, and I was left in the living room with Seth and pieces of a broken lamp everywhere.

I sat down on the couch throwing my head between my knees. _What are you going to tell her, Jacob that the one symbol our friendship is now sinking to the bottom of the ocean as we speak? You know much the truck meant to me. It was like our metal lovechild, and you used it to the unmentionable and sunk it. Thank you for showing me how much our friendship means to you. Rachel and Paul moved out, so I can't borrow their car. You sure as hell won't let anyone drive the Rabbit. You are a bloody dick, and I hope you realize that. **I'm sorry, Kid. **Whatever, Jake._

"You have to forgive Jake, Inez. He may be alpha, but he's still human inside. We tend to put our imprint to the front our minds and common sense wherever else." Seth smiled, wrapping an arm around me.

"I'm going to forgive him, Seth. I'd be a shitty best friend if I didn't. I'm just pissed you know."

"I know."

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I stepped out my car locking it, making my way to the side door. Inez was perched on the steps. Something was troubling her, and it had that mutt's name all over it.

"What's wrong, love?" I whispered, softly sitting beside her.

"It's not a big deal, Edward." She wasn't lying, but she wasn't exactly telling me everything. Her thoughts were being blocked out, and I knew exactly who was responsible. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I thought you were a mind reader," she scoffed, annoyed.

"I'd rather hear it from your mouth," I lied. She didn't need to know Bella had put a force field around her so I couldn't read her thoughts. It would only make matters worse, and Inez was already powerful for a young vampire. She could kill Bella if she really wanted to.

"Jacob took Bella out in my truck, and now, it's sunk in the bottom to the ocean."

I tried my hardest not to choke out a laugh, but she caught me anyway.

"If you want to keep that dick of yours, I suggest you shut the fuck up," She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Love, but I thought it was something a little more drastic."

"It was our best friend gift to each other. I blew my university money on it. My parents will freak the fuck out if they found out, and it will be even worse when found out I only keep it for a month."

Her thoughts came flying in so fast it made my head hurt. _Damn, Jacob, how could you be so fucking stupid? I'm talking to you, asshole._ Inside her mind, she was punching holes in walls destroying everything in her path. She moved like a hurricane not leaving any memories of her and that mutt unturned. She was graceful with her anger, if that was even possible. I smirked seeing the flashback of her smashing the lamp over his head. Her mind erupted into flames, and I snapped out my daydream. Inez was shaking violently, and I stood up concerned.

"Inez, love, are you okay?"

She took off running, and I flitted after her. She was running on all fours like a wolf. I called after her, but my efforts were lost. It was impossible to keep her with her, and I was entrance in sound of her feet hitting the ground. She finally stopped in the middle of the woods and just collapsed. I ran to her side. She was completely angry. The look in her eye signaled that she was boiling on the inside.

"Let's go find Jasper." I picked her up; cradling her in my arms ran back to my car.

* * *

Spending most of time with Inez, I noticed a few things about her. She wasn't one to be overly dramatic. When she was bothered about something, she was really and truly bothered. She was the type to let it all out at once, and then forget about it, well she hadn't mentioned slamming my head into the earth, so I assumed she forgot about it. When it was something miniscule, she'd pinched the bridge of nose and wave the person off with her other hand or run a hand through her beautiful Auburn brown hair and mutterer Italian curses under her breath. Other times, she'd sigh and her left eye would twitch or she'd start swinging, but I had never seen her this worked up before.

"Edward," Jasper walked out of the living room leaving the boiling teenager to watch television alone. She chuckled at the dry British humor of Monty Python.

"Yes, Jasper," I said, giving the blond my undivided attention.

"She's calm, now, except for the urge to kill Emmett. Do you care to explain that or should I let it go?"

"I'd let it go. I'm strongly convinced she has mob connections. Vampire hunting mob connections."

"I wouldn't be surprised. The Kit's a killer left hook," He mumbled, rubbing his cheek. That's my girl.

"I'll talk to her," I said, going into the living room.

I sat on the couch, sliding Inez on my lap, trying not to disturb the 'kit' in her natural habitat. She laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arm around my neck.

"We're getting a little affectionate, aren't we," I smirked into her ear.

"Shut up," She said, not looking away from the television, "nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition."

"Not even Alice?" I laughed.

"Maybe, she's probably one of their chief weapons surprise, fear, and pixie vampires." She chuckled into my chest.

"I'd be scared of that, too." I smiled at her. She seemed peaceful, so I didn't bother with any more conversation. I held her close and hoped there wouldn't be any interruptions.

"BAMBI!" Emmett yelled, as he stampeded down the stairs.

"Emmett, don't you even dare!" I called out.

"You're no fun!" He pouted, flopping on the couch. "I just wanted to play the baby."

"The 'baby' is watching television. Go away. Why don't you go bother, Rose?" I gritted out. Emmett would just get out of here.

"He can stay," Inez mumbled, "but if you cock block me again fucker, I'll cut your goodies off…with a rusty spoon and metal flask."

Emmett raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything. I kissed her forehead and smiled. She was beautiful when she was threatening.

* * *

**A/N: I love Monty Python! Yeah, this also didn't have a song to go with it. You can request a song if you review or suggest what will happen next. Review, s'il vous plait?**


	12. Discipline

**A/N: Hey Mates. Are you ready for Primewatch? Well, here it is.**

* * *

"Am I  
Am I still tough enough?  
Feels like I'm wearing down, down, down, down, down  
Is my viciousness  
Losing ground, ground, ground, ground ground?  
Am I taking too much  
Did I cross a line, line, line?  
I need my role in this  
Very clearly defined"

From 'Discipline' by Nine Inch Nails

* * *

**Ed's POV**

**_Your parents' are here. We'll be at Bella's to give you guys some time to catch up_**. It came in atomic bomb and exploded. She sat up quickly hopping off my lap and headed towards the door without a word. She didn't have to look back to know I was following after her. Her hair was wild as usual, but it seemed to be fighting against the wind. It was early in the morning, but as always the clouds were blocking out the sun from exposing what secrets we had to hide.

She stopped before walking inside her home. I could hear the confused thoughts enter her mind as she debating on how to tell her parents. _We're on our way, Edward._ I silently thanked my father and watched as Inez walked slowly inside. I waited for the clear before walking in after.

I walked in searching for the woman who gave birth to Inez, but I couldn't point her out of a line up. What I saw, and what I expected were two different things. Inez introduced me to her dad first and explained that he was the older twin, her uncle being the younger. He was a young looking man, maybe in his mid-thirties. He was dressed in black jean, a band t-shirt, and sandals.

"Nice to meet you, mate." He said, holding out his hand. I shook it and smiled, after he reassured me that he was going 'shank' me in the face.

"Where'd you put my bloody purse?"

She came walking downstairs with a water bottle in one hand and cigarette in the other. Her accent was thicker than Inez's. She came strutting in the room kicking off her combat boots without missing a step. Her brown hair was curly at the tips where it had been colored red. She was wearing jeans and a tank top that showed off the tattoo on her chest. Her young demeanor made me think that she was another one of Inez's sisters.

"Is that another sister?" I asked, quietly.

"I only have Kassidy, and a brother who's starting University in the fall. He's a ten months older than Kassidy. That, however, is my mum."

"Yo, kid," Her mom shouted, "are you going stand there or you want to introduce me to your mate?"

"Mum, that's Edward. Edward, this is my mum, Elena." She smiled, putting her mother in a headlock.

"No fair, kid, Mercy! You're bloody freezing."

Inez quickly let go of her mother and fell back on the couch laughing into her dad's lap. Elena walked up, blowing smoke out the corner of her mouth.

"I like your eyes," She smirked, twisted. She's like Inez's twin.

"Umm…you have a nice tattoo?" I replied, awkwardly. I have a tattoo.

"Hey, Dietrich, Inez's mate has a tattoo fetish," She snorted, walking over to Inez and her husband. _Everyone in our family has a least one tattoo. How come you didn't notice mine? It was right there when we...you know._

"You can show me later," I mouthed at her.

Inez was plastered to her parents following her mother around like a baby duckling. They were laughing and cutting up. It made me miss my own mother. I was close to her of course, but the relationship between a mother and daughter is very different between a mother and son. Inez was lucky she had them. It made me feel guilty that I was going to take her away from them, and she didn't know it. Hopefully, she would grow to love Esme like a mother just as I have. I smiled at the thought, but my thoughts were interrupted as someone knocked on the door. _I'll get it, Edward. Go sit down._ Inez stood up, and I took her place on the couch.

* * *

**Inez's POV**

"I'll get it!" Two voices said in unison.

Kassidy and my brother, Jerold, ran downstairs. I tackled Kassidy and tripped him so that I could grab the door.

"I got it," I shouted opening the door. Leah walked in, apologizing, saying she getting bored at Bella's house. I told her she should have just walked in, and she didn't need to knock.

"Guys, this is my friend Leah, and Leah, these are my parents and my brother…"

"Jerold, nice to meet you, pretty lady." My brother said getting between Leah and me.

"What's up?" She said, coolly. **You didn't tell me you had a brother.**_ I didn't think he'd come to visit. He's a twit. Are you imprinting on my brother? **I'm not sure. I've never had this feeling before.** Oh, shit, Jacob, I think Leah imprinted on my brother. **We'll be right there. Meet us in the field.**_

"Mummy, Dad, Edward, we need to have girl talk real quick. We'll be right back. Come on, Kassidy. Jerold, you come, too. You're a girl." I mumbled, pulling Leah outside and putting on Kassidy's jacket out of habit.

I reminded Leah and myself that my parents didn't know I was a vampire. As we walked to the field, I notice Leah peeking back at my brother who was smiling wide at her. Did I look at Edward like that because that disgustingly cute as fuck?

Jacob, Seth, and Bella were waiting in the field.** Did you really have to bring her?** Leah and I growled in unison.** This is pack business. _You have no problem with Inez being here._ She's pretty much in the pack, Jake. Shit, if you'd stop being an idiot, she could patrol with us**._ Aww, thanks, Leah._** No problem, kid.**

"What are we doing here, guys?" Jerold asked. _Don't tell him I'm a vampire okay? I haven't told my parents yet._

"I'll explain, Kassidy, Seth, Leah, come on." Jacob said walking the other direction.

The others followed him, and I got stuck talking to Bella. I crossed my arms and stared out in the distance. I could see her staring at me out the corner of my eye, but she didn't bother speaking. I looked over her, and she looked away playing with the zipper on her hoodie.

"If you're going say something, say it. I'm not going kill you just because you asked me a question." I mumbled, annoyed.

"You're very intimidating." She whispered scooting over.

"Is that it?" I scoffed, looking her up and down.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday," She said. "You and Jacob are really close, and I was jealous of your relationship with him. He told me you were in his pack, and I just insecure. I mean you have everything, and you don't ask for it. You're so modest and collected, plus you're not fighting an eternal battle with gravity. I guess I'm used to getting all the attention. I didn't love Edward for who he was just what he was, but I have Jacob, now. I guess I was afraid of you being his number one." God, this chick is stupid.

"It's cool, dude. I don't care," I mumbled, shrugging it off.

"You don't like me, do you?" She said, stepping in my line of vision.

"You just rub me the wrong way," I snorted. "Don't take it personal, chick. You're like Helen of Troy, and I'm Penelope. I'm an abrasive little deer, and you're a sweet naïve little lamb. Don't worry about it. As for Jacob, he's my best friend. That's it. Jacob will put you first before anything. You're his whole world. Jacob only thinks about two things you and being a werewolf. No matter what, you will always be the forefront of his small little peanut mind."

"Are you apologizing to me?" She questioned.

"Take it or leave it, Kid," I answered back. She smiled and backed up out of my personal space.

"Thanks."

We stood there in silence waiting for the others to get back. Something inside was irking me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Bella.

"It smells like…"

"Carnivores!" I growled. _Jacob, get Kassidy and Jerold inside. There are vampires in the area, and they aren't vegetarians. **You try to ward them off with Kassidy's scent. You have her jacket, don't you? Leah and Seth will guard the house. Tell Bells to say where she is, and I'll be right there.**_

"Yo, Bella, Jake will be here in a second. Stay here," I said, running off.

"I'm coming with you," She replied, following after me.

"Stay here. Alpha's orders, Bella. Jake will be here in a second." I repeated like she was a five year old.

"Okay." She said, staying put

I ran off, again, deep into the woods past the field, the stream, and the spot where Emmett had turned me. She rubbed against trees, pausing in places to linger for a while. I went to the hammock that Jerold made when I seven, and he was nine. I lingered there longer than the other places to make the carnivores think she had fell asleep there.

**Leech boy said to meet him back at his house. He's wearing Jerold scent. **_Thanks, Leah. Talk to me, Leah, I'm freaking out a little. How did it go?_** He's letting it soak in, but he hasn't told your parents. God, kid, he's so gorgeous and understanding. Now, I see what it was like when the others imprinted. I always thought I'd never imprint. To be honest, I hated it. **_Why?_** My ex-fiancée, Sam, had imprinted on my cousin, Emily. I was bitter and heartbroken. I was broken for a long time, but it's over now. He's worried, kid. Your brother wants to know where you are, and I feel like I should tell him what's going on. **_Tell him that I'm with Edward, and everything is cool._** All right. **_Thanks, Leah._

* * *

I arrived at the Cullen's, and everyone was inside pacing the sitting room.

"Inez!" Alice flitted up to me and plastered herself against me.

"Calm down, Alice. I'm fine."

"I know, but I was worried." She cried. Alice pulled away, and I walked into the center where everyone was standing.

"All right, people. I'm putting on the big girl underwear today." I started. "Edward, have you read their thoughts?"

"They're out for blood," He explained. "They've smell your family's scent, and they're prepared to do anything to drink from them. They're tracing their scent back here as we speak."

"Is there anything we can do?" Mrs. Cullen asked, putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

"I have a plan, but we'll need tickets to Liverpool and Volterra."

"Why Volterra?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"One of our distant relatives still lives there. He has an extra villa that I have the key to. He wouldn't us staying there for a few days. He never uses it anyway."

"What's the plan, Bambi?"

"Alright, we need someone to stay here, someone to go to Volterra, and I'll go to Liverpool. If they're so desperate to get my family's blood, then, they'll have to find them. I need four off you to stay here and pose as my folks. You need to pair up as siblings. If they realize that you are mates, our cover will be blown."

"Edward and I will go to Volterra Inez." Alice volunteered.

"And we'll pose at your parents," Dr. Cullen said, pulling his wife close.

"Jasper and I will stay here, which leaves Inez and Emmett to go to Liverpool." Rosalie said.

_Jacob, get someone to bring clothes to Cullens. **I'll send Bella. What are you planning Kid? **We're all going to split up, pulling the vampires along. Make sure no one human leaves the house. **You got it, Kid.**_

"Jacob is sending Bella over with clothes. Everyone split up."

"What about the tickets?" Edward asked, wrapping an arm around me.

"I'll get your tickets. You don't worry your pretty little head. Everyone who is leaving the country come with me."

* * *

**A/N: So like...yeah. Leah imprinted. Inez's folk are in trouble...Inez has a tattoo, and Edward and Inez still haven't talk about doing the deed. What can happen next? BTW...those of you who have entered the OC Contest get ready! If you still want to enter, you can. Review, s'il vous plait for suggestions or to tell me how bloody awesome I am? Ta.**


End file.
